The Summer Disaster
by TruthOfSelf
Summary: Inu Yasha and the rest of the group get stuck in Kagome's time during summer...problem 1: Sesshomaru is there too. What could possibly happen? COMPLETE!
1. Chapper 1

The Summer Disaster  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha..Rumiko Takahashi does...not me....ok on with the story  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kagome was looking for Inu Yasha in the Sengoku Jidai. She had her bycicle with her.  
  
"I wonder where Inu Yasha is?" Kagome wondered.  
  
A young woman about the age of fifteen. She was dressed as a priestess. Her face was covered with a navy blue cover shading her eyes. If she had any weapons Kagome could not tell. The young woman carried a staff of mahogony.  
  
"I'M GETTING AWAY FROM HERE!!!!" she yelled. "Hey wait," Kagome protested. "What are you running from?" "NO TIME TO TALK!!!!" the girl yelled hot tailing it out of there.  
  
Inu Yasha and Koga came running.  
  
"Hi Kagome." Inu Yasha said stopping.  
  
Koga didn't even notice and kept running after the girl.  
  
"Why were you and Koga running after that girl?" Kagome questioned Inu Yasha. "Me and Koga started fighting." Inu Yasha admitted reluctantly. "And?" Kagome's questioning continued. "She hit us in the head." Inu Yasha continued. "And?" Kagome continued. "We went after her." Inu Yasha admitted knowing what was coming. "SIT," Kagome yelled. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" "----!" Inu Yasha yelled. "SIT!" Kagome yelled the final incantation.  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had just walked up.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Rin greeted Kagome. "Hello Rin." Kagome greeted Rin. "Hey come back here." Jaken ordered.  
  
Rin turned around and stuck her tongue out at Jaken.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you." Rin cried.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there with a blank look on his face. At that moment a shriek split the air.  
  
"Yes, Koga got her." Inu Yasha said getting up. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Where did that come from?" Sango asked running up to Kagome. "It sounded like it was coming from the Bone Eater's Well." Miroku said. "Let's go then." Shippou said. "Come on." Kagome said hopping on her bycicle.  
  
They all followed her (including Sesshomaru and Jaken cause they wanted to see what would happen to Inu Yasha). As they came to the Well they heard yelling. Kagome looked down. The girl she had seen earlier was on her stomach. Koga had landed on her back.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!!" she yelled. "WHY SHOULD I," Koga yelled back. "YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD!!!" "SO," the girl yelled back. "I HIT THAT NARROW-MINDED JERK IN THE HEAD TOO!!!! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT???!!!"  
  
Kagome shrieked and fell on Koga. Inu Yasha had rammed into her. Miroku rammed into Inu Yasha and he fell on Kagome. Sango rammed into Miroku and lost her balance. Miroku fell on Inu Yasha and Sango fell on Miroku. Shippou grabbed Kirara's tail and fell in after Sango. Rin ran into the wall and fell on Shippou. Sesshomaru lost his balance and fell on Rin. Jaken grabbed his foot and fell in after him.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippou." Rin apologized. "You're crushing my tail." Shippou whined. "Jaken get off of me." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
Jaken had landed on the top of the pile. He could hear coughing from the bottom.  
  
"Oh no." Kagome moaned. "What?" Koga and Inu Yasha asked. "We're going to my time." Kagome answered very unhappily. "Pleas....*gasp*....e....get....*wheeze*....off....of....*cough*....me." the girl asked. "Why should we?" Inu Yasha asked. "Cause....*wheeze*....you're....*cough cough*....suffo.....*gasp*....cating....*wheeze*....me." she answered. "I'll s-word you to." Kagome said. "Okay okay," Inu Yasha said. "Get off Jaken." "Jaken please." Rin pleaded pouting. "Okay okay." Jaken said jumping off.  
  
The pile unraveled rather slowly because every one had to climb out of the Well. Koga had to literally carry the mysterious girl (that had hit him in the head) because she could barely stand. "Thank you for getting off." the girl thanked Koga. "Well that's the first time you've thanked me." Koga said sarcastically. "That's the last time I'm going to thank you as well." the girl said angrily pulling his pony tail. "Okay everyone stay here while I check outside." Kagome said.  
  
She walked up the steps and peeked out the door. Hojo was there.  
  
"Oh yes," said her grandfather. "Thank you for the medicine to help Kagome's rhuematism. You're family will go broke if you keep sending these medicines to Kagome." "I hope she'll be okay for school tomorrow." Hojo said not even taking a hint as usual.  
  
Kagome hadn't even noticed that the others were sneaking up behind her. Hojo left. Kagome slammed open the door.  
  
"So Grandpa," Kagome said startling him. "You've been lying while I was away, hmmmm?" "Kagome," her grandfather scolded. "You brought back all these people and you didn't even tell us. Why didn't you tell your mother that you were bringing back friends."  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
"I thought I told you people and demons to stay down by the well." Kagome said angrily. "The well is scary though." Shippou complained. "Kagome, who was that boy?" Sango asked. "Who, Hojo?" Kagome asked back. "So that's his name." Inu Yasha said suspicously. "Hey mutt-face I don't think Kagome likes him." Koga said. "Thank you Koga," Kagome said. "As a matter of fact, I don't like him He's just some boy in my class that has a crush on me." "Kagome's got a boyfriend." Shippou teased. "She does not." Sango said supportively. "Hojo is actually dense, extremely naiave, and can't take a hint." Kagome pointed out. "We still don't know who she is." Sesshomaru pointed out pointing to the strange girl (who was now walking around). "Ahhhh, a priestess," Kagome's grandfather observed. "She must be from the Sengoku Jidai like the rest of you." "Actually, I'm an elf priestess," said the girl rather hoarsely from all the yelling (and being suffocated). "My name is Linde Aiwe." "So Linde why did you hit Inu Yasha and Koga in the head?" Jaken asked. "You ask to many darn questions." Linde snapped. "So answer my question." Jaken snapped back. "Okay okay," Linde Aiwe said angrily. "I hit them both in the head because they wouldn't stop fighting." "So, Linde Aiwe," Miroku said sliding forward. "Would you carry my child?" "No." Linde said.  
  
SMACK! BASH! BASH! BASH! Miroku staggered and fell face first into Sango. She fell into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then fell into Jaken.  
  
"Miroku get off of me." Sango said. "Sango get off." Sesshomaru ordered. "I can't Sesshomaru," Sango retorted. "Miroku won't get off." "Hey lecher," Sesshomaru said poking him. "Get off of Sango so I can get up. Or do you just want to sit on her all day so we can't get up." "Miroku get up." Jaken said muffled because Sesshomaru had crushed him under his back. "Miroku get up so I can give you an early retirement into your grave." Sesshomaru growled angrily.  
  
Linde walked over and pulled Miroku to his feet. Sango immediately got up so Sesshomaru could get off of Jaken. Sesshomaru bolted up.  
  
"Thank you Sango." Sesshomaru said reluctantly. "Y-your welcome." Sango said amazed.  
  
Miroku snapped out of being dazed and ran behind Kagome. Sesshomaru tore after him.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. "NO!!!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
He ran off. Sesshomaru knocked into Kagome sending her sprawling. Sesshomaru didn't notice.  
  
"Kagome you okay?" Rin and Shippou asked. "Yeah." Kagome said.  
  
Koga reached down and grabbed her arm.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Koga helped her up.  
  
"Looks I just did mutt-face." Koga said sarcasticly. "Thanks Koga." Kagome said thanking him blushing furiously. "Your welcome Kagome." Koga said smiling.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"If you attack Koga, Inu Yasha I'll 'sit' you." Kagome lectured. "AAHH!!!" Inu Yasha cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kagome said. "I didn't mean it that time honestly." "Inu Yasha she meant it that time." Koga said teasingly.  
  
Sesshomaru was still chasing Miroku around the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi walked out to see what the commotion was. When Mrs. Higurashi saw Sesshomaru chasing Miroku she ran after them.  
  
"STOP CHASING HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered angrily. "WHY SHOULD I??!!!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "CAUSE I SAID SO!!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled reaching out and grabbing his collar.  
  
Sesshomaru fell back.  
  
"Good," Mrs Higurashi said pleased (still restraining Sesshy). "You finally stopped chasing him." "Let go of me." Sesshomaru said. "No." Mrs. Higurashi insisted. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said hopping onto his knees. "You're going to let this human restrain you?" "You ask too many questions." Linde snapped. "You do too." Jaken retorted. "Do not." Linde said impertently. "Do too." Jaken insisted.  
  
Sesshomaru now had a blank look on his face.  
  
"Get back here." Linde said.  
  
She started chasing him around the shrine.  
  
"No." Jaken said over his shoulder. "Say it and die you little imp." Linde retorted. "WHAT?!" Jaken shrieked. "No one wants to hear you die Jaken." Sango said. "Okay," Mrs. Higurashi putting an end to Jaken and Linde's chase. "Everyone inside now."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi dragged Sesshomaru into Kagome's home. She dropped him on the porch. Linde picked up Jaken by the collar. She dropped him on the porch too. 


	2. Chapper 2

Chapter 2:  
  
The group piled into Kagome's living room. Koga and Rin were examining the television.  
  
"Okay humans and demons find a spot and take a seat." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
Some of them sat on the floor while some sat on the chairs and the couch.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You people and demons are going to be staying here for a couple of days." "Do we really have to?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes," Mrs. Higurashi answered. "Unless you'd like to be put on the street."  
  
Sesshomaru became silent.  
  
"Okay then," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "We need to divide you all into groups." "Why?" Rin asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Where to sleep silly." Mrs. Higurashi answered smiling. "Oh." Shippou said. "Okay, to buisness," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Kagome, Sango, Rin, Linde, and Kirara will sleep in Kagome's room. Koga, Inu Yasha, Jaken, Shippou, and Sesshomaru you guys will sleep here. Kagome can you help me with the sleeping bags." "Sure mom." Kagome answered.  
  
It was 12:00 in the afternoon. Kagome and her mother came up with sleeping bags. Mrs. Higurashi put down 5 sleeping bags. Kagome went upstairs with 3 sleeping bags. She put them down on the her room's floor. She walked back downstairs.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi called. "Time to make lunch. Linde, Sango, Rin, and Kagome will you help me?" "Sure." they answered at the same time.  
  
Sesshomaru looked after them.  
  
"Now what are we going to eat?" he asked uncertaintly. "Hmmmm," Mrs. Higurashi pondered. "I know, we'll have normal food and top raman. As well as meat." "Okay." Shippou said.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Yes there will be a sort of dessert." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. "Really?" Shippou said with a sort of puppy dog look. "Uh huh." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
BASH!  
  
"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inu Yasha asked Sesshomaru angrily (he just hit him in the head). "Oh nothing at all," Sesshomaru answered. "You smell like a human." "At least I don't try and kill anyone." Inu Yasha retorted. "Now why would I kill someone besides you?" Sesshomaru asked. "BECAUSE YOU HATE ALL HUMANITY!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "I wouldn't say that." Miroku put in. "Why not?" Inu Yasha asked turning around.  
  
BASH!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inu Yasha asked Sesshomaru again. "Oh just because I felt like it." Sesshomaru answered. "Answering your earlier question," Miroku went on. "I wouldn't say that he hates 'all' humanity. He lets Rin follow him around and doesn't kill her." "I'm not in the mood for lectures you little lecher." Inu Yasha said drawing Tetsusaiga.  
  
Koga had fallen asleep and so had Shippou.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," Mrs. Higurashi yelled coming into the room. "KAGOME DIDN'T BRING YOU ALL IN HERE BECAUSE SHE WANTED TOO!!!! SHE HAD TO!!!! I CAN PUT YOU BOTH ON THE STREET RIGHT NOW!!!! I WILL IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING!!!!"  
  
Linde walked in.  
  
"Well well," she said sarcastically. "Looks like you just got told." "Oh shut it Linde." Inu Yasha ordered. "Why should she?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Koga was still asleep (same with Shippou). Miroku was poking Koga. SMACK!  
  
"Ow." Miroku moaned.  
  
Koga had just smacked him in the head. Miroku glowered at him and then stalked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kagome," came a voice floating exictedly down the stairs. "The carnival is coming up." "Oh no." Inu Yasha groaned. "What?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome's little brother Souta came running into the room. He stopped at the sight of Koga sleeping and Inu Yasha sitting with his head in his hands. Souta's face cracked into a grin.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha." Souta said jumping over the couch and landing on Koga (who woke up with a start).  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Koga yelled. "I'm Souta," answered Souta. "Kagome's little brother."  
  
Kagome walked into the room.  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me," she said. "The carnival is this Saturday. I just remembered another thing to (more grimly). Tomorrow is Saturday and Saturday is the New Moon."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha meaningfully.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked. "You know perfectly well what I mean." Kagome answered. "Shall we go then?" Souta asked. "Certaintly." Kagome answered. "I won't go." Inu Yasha said simply. "Why not," Kagome asked looking sad. "It'll be fun. The others can go to." "If you won't go Inu Yasha, I'll go with Kagome." Koga said evily. "I'm going then." Inu Yasha said. "This should be interesting." Sesshomaru said staring at the ceiling as if he hadn't said anything. "WHAT'S THAT?" Inu Yasha yelled angrily. "Only that you swing Tetsusaiga around like a Neanderthal." Sesshomaru insulted. "I DO NOT!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had not moved. She was going to make sure there was no fights.  
  
"I'll put you both outside if you fight." Mrs. Higurashi threatened.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha looked at her surprised.  
  
"You wouldn't Mrs. Higurashi?" Inu Yasha asked his eyes widening. "I certaintly will." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "SIT!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. "AAAH!" Inu Yasha cried almost falling into Sesshomaru. "That's right big sit." Miroku and Koga said at the same time. "Are you okay Inu Yasah?" Shippou asked. "Inu Yasha?" Rin asked looking down at him.  
  
Inu Yasha twitched.  
  
"I'm fine you little runt." Inu Yasha answered grabbing Shippou by the tail. "Hey be nice to Shippou." Kagome's voice came floating into the living room. "If I don't what will happen?" Inu Yasha asked. "I'll s-word you." Kagome answered. "No please don't." Inu Yasha asked. "Then be nice to Shippou." Sango ordered. "Okay okay." Inu Yasha said irritated. "Good." Sango, Kagome, and Linde said at the same time.  
  
Inu Yasha started mumbling to himself.  
  
"What's that you're mumbling about Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was still standing there.  
  
"Only that you're a jerk." Inu Yasha said. "You still can't swing Tetsusaiga around because you're not worthy of having that sword," Sesshomaru insulted. "Just cause you're a worthless half-breed." "Say anything else Sesshomaru and I'll hurt Rin." Inu Yasha threatened. "You wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru said with a shocked look on his face (though he rarely shows any emotion at all). "You bet I would." Inu Yasha said cracking his fingers. "Hey mutt-face I don't think you want to do that." Koga said shielding Rin. "Why not?" Inu Yasha said. "I won't let you." Mrs. Higurashi said angrily. "I'll tell you sit." Kagome's voice came floating into the living room again. "Aah!" Inu Yasha cried. "Exactly." Sango and Linde said at the same time.  
  
Sango came running in with her hiraikotsu at the ready. Kagome came out as well.  
  
"Sit boy." Kagome ordered.  
  
Sango hit Inu Yasha in the head with her hiraikotsu and they both ran back into the kitchen to assist Linde with lunch. Lunch was a real sight. Linde pulled down the navy blue part shielding the bottom of her face. Inu Yasha noticed that she had fangs like he did.  
  
"Let's eat." Shippou cried. "Couldn't agree more." Koga agreed. "Kagome the principal called," Mrs. Higurashi called from the hallway. "He said if you're feeling well you can come now. He won't make you have a late slip." "Okay." Kagome said. "Are you going to school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yup." Kagome answered. "Kagome don't leave." Shippou pleaded. "Please don't leave Kagome." Rin pleaded.  
  
They were both giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have entrance exams," Kagome said truthfully. "I wish I could stay."  
  
Since Kagome was in whatever she wanted she went upstairs and changed into her uniform. She reentered where the others were eating.  
  
"I have to warn you all not to go outside beyond the shrine," Kagome said glaring at Inu Yasha. "If I catch you, you'll be in big trouble. The people in my time aren't aware of demon traits. So they'll be shocked if they see someone with a tail (she looked meaningfully at Shippou), or in the air (she looked at Sesshomaru), or running at top speed (she looked at Koga)." "Okay, I promise I won't go outside." Inu Yasha and the others promised. "Rin, Sango, and Miroku are probably the only ones who can go outside." Kagome said nodding. "What about me?" Linde asked (revealing her fangs which startled Sesshomaru, Koga, and Jaken). "I think they'd find it strange to see a person with pointed ears walking around." Kagome answered. "That makes sense." Linde said pondering. "That's all that makes sense to you." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
Linde grabbed her staff and whacked him in the head with it.  
  
"Be good." Kagome said from the door. "Kagome wait!" Inu Yasha called.  
  
She was already gone.  
  
********************************************************** A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far!!! By the way..my sister wrote this..not me...don't judge me...I can write.....I just don't feel like it at this point in time....see how lazy I am?...so sue me......I will add a story when I'm good and ready...for now...enjoy the story. R&R plz! Ta ta for now. 


	3. Chapper 3

A/N: Hello Peoples!!!!!!!!!! Glad you like the story so far! More to come so don't worry. Anywayz, Just like to say thanx for reading! ~Kagome  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Today was Kagome's last day of school and the beginning of her vacation disaster. Kagome was home and her friends decided to come by for a surprise visit. They knocked. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.  
  
"Oh hello you three (sorry I don't know their names), Kagome's upstairs," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. "Come on in."  
  
Sesshomaru heard her. He gulped. If Kagome's friends saw him, Kagome would try to kill him (I mean it to). Her friends entered the living room. They saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh no." Sesshomaru moaned and bolted upstairs. "Who's he?" one of her friends asked. "I don't know, maybe he's Mrs. Higurashi's boyfriend." said another one of Kagome's friends.  
  
Sesshomaru could hear them walking up the stairs. He opened a closet and closed the door, hoping that they hadn't heard him. They just walked past. Most unfortunately, the closet was right next to Kagome's room. He could hear talking on the otherside of the wall.  
  
"Oh no." Sesshomaru moaned again.  
  
He had to get out. He had to. If only he could get out without them knowing. That of course wasn't going to be possible becasue Kagome and her friends were going down the stairs now. They had met Inu Yasha before but not Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys but if we had planned a little more maybe you could stay longer." Kagome said sadly (Sesshomaru knew she was faking it). "Kagome who was the guy in your living room?" one of friends asked. "What guy?" Kagome asked. "Well, he had gold-amber eyes and long silvery hair." one of her friends answered. "Anything else I should know about what he looked like?" Kagome asked. "Yup." said another one. "He had a fluffly thing around his shoulder and armor." said another one. "Thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to find him." Kagome said in a rather deadly tone.  
  
Her friends bid her goodbye. Kagome opened the closet door because she heard Sesshomaru go in there.  
  
"Sesshomaru get out of here right now." Kagome said in a deadly tone again.  
  
Sesshomaru bolted past Kagome and was outside in a flash. Inu Yasha saw him.  
  
"What's up with you Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked irritated. "I think Kagome's going to try and kill me." Sesshomaru answered. "What did you do this time?" Sango asked. "Why do you want to kn-" Sesshomaru began but was cut off by an anguished yell from Linde. "HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!" Linde yelled. "What?" Sesshomaru asked. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" came another voice.  
  
Everyone turned around including Sesshomaru (who immediately regretted doing so). The next thing Sesshomaru knew he was he was being strangled by Linde and Kagome. Sango sweatdropped as did all the others. Kagome stopped an looked at Linde.  
  
"Linde, why are you strangling him along with me?" Kagome asked. "Just....cause....I....feel....like....it." Linde answered. "Oh, you know I'd really like to do this myself." Kagome said. "Okay." Linde said letting go.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru around the neck and bagan to strangle him again. Linde restrained Rin while she cracked up laughing. Sesshomaru was trying to get her off of him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. "What?" Sesshomaru gasped. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTSIDE UNTIL I TOLD YOU IT WAS SAFE, BUT DID YOU LISTEN NO!!!!!" Kagome shriekd her answer nearly deafening him.  
  
She let go of Sesshomaru and reached into her pocket. Kagome pulled out prayer beads.  
  
"Kaede gave these to me in case Inu Yasha managed to get the other ones off." Kagome explained.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck again and forced them over his head (who was trying to fight her off of him still).  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome ordered.  
  
There were 2 mini craters that went at least 10 feet into the ground. Sesshomaru's hand appeared. He pulled himself up.  
  
"Now you know how it feels." Inu Yasha said muffled. "SIT!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru fell flat on his face again and Inu Yasha gave a muffled yelp and sunk deeper. Now the 2 craters were at least 12 feet into the ground. Sesshomaru got up and obliterated the prayer beads around his neck with his poison. He glared at Kagome. Who glared right back at him.  
  
"Curse you." Kagome muttered and then she started to strangle him again.  
  
She was shaking him as she strangled him.  
  
"Okay okay I get the idea." Sesshomaru gasped.  
  
Kagome didn't let go until Sango came up and pulled her off of him.  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome calm down." Sango said trying to soothe her. "THE JERK!!!!!" Kagome shrieked at him. "How dare you try to kill Lord Sesshomaru!!" Jaken scolded.  
  
Sesshomaru hadn't said anything because he was gasping for precious air thanks to Kagome.  
  
"HE'S TRIED TO KILL ME PLENTY OF TIMES, THIS IS JUST PAYBACK!!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Sango could no longer hold onto Kagome. Kagome lunged and Sesshomaru seeing what she was about to do jumped into the air to keep away from her. Sango fell forward and landed on the ground. Miroku ran to her side.  
  
"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked. "F-fine, why do you care lecher?" Sango asked. "I just wanted to know." Miroku answered turning a beet red.  
  
SMACK! Sango had smacked Miroku in the face. She stood up and scrambled up the tree which Sesshomaru had landed in to keep Kagome from trying to strangle him. Miroku was completely dazed. Rin and Koga were looking at him.  
  
"Ummmm....." Rin said poking his forehead.  
  
Miroku didn't even notice. Linde was cracking up laughing still.  
  
"Hey lecher," Koga said stomping on his chest. "Wake up we know you're playing." "Not any more," Rin said looking at Miroku's face. "I think he went to sleep." "Yeah he did." Koga agreed snapping his fingers in Miroku's face.  
  
Sesshomaru was still in the tree with Sango. She climbed down and ran into Kagome's house. She arrived moments later in her skin tight armor. Sango walked over to Miroku holding her hiraikotsu above her head. She looked angry. BOOM!  
  
********************************************************************* A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 will be done soon...I hope..don't kill me! It won't take long.. The plot thickens!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKUKUKU!!!!! Ok. Well that's all for now. All my client is asking for is $2 million and an apology! R&R plz or it will take longer for the 4th chapter to finish! KUKUKU! 


	4. Chapper 4

Chapter 4:  
  
The blast had been directed exactly where Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kagome were standing. Linde was in the blast area but did something to protect herself.  
  
"What was that?" Linde asked them.  
  
Her question was soon answered by a really annoying laugh.  
  
"KU KU KU!!!!" laughed a baboon clad yokai. "Naraku." Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time (they looked at each other).  
  
Naraku looked at the elf priestess who was looking up at him. "Who is this?" Naraku asked. "I am Linde Aiwe an elf priestess," Linde answered. "Tell me why you did this." "I merely came for the jewel shards elf." Naraku admitted. "You're not getting any jewel shards." Koga yelled. "I don't think he will anyway." Linde muttered. "What do you mean?" Naraku asked. "You're dealing with more than an elf priestess." Inu Yasha answered. "What?" Naraku asked shocked. "I noticed it at lunch, she's got fangs." Inu Yasha answered. "As well as claws." Koga added.  
  
Kagome was waking up.  
  
"My head." Kagome moaned. "Kagome are you all right?" Koga asked. "F-fine." Kagome stuttered completely amazed.  
  
Kagome looked down.  
  
"Miroku! Rin! Sango!" Kagome cried.  
  
Sango was stirring.  
  
"Who did that?" Sango asked. "Naraku." Koga and Kagome answered at the same time (they look at each other both blushing like mad). "KU KU KU!!!" Naraku laughed. "Would you stop with that laugh cause it really is ticking me off." Inu Yasha ordered. "I merely thought I'd come for the jewel shards that girl has." Naraku said sounding slightly hurt at Inu Yasha had said earlier. "You're not getting any jewel shards." Linde said loudly. "Why not?" Naraku asked. "Cause I'm not going to let you." Inu Yasha answered. "You're not going to lay a finger on Kagome." Koga said angrily.  
  
Sango leapt to her feat.  
  
"C'mon Kirara." Sango said.  
  
Kirara, Sango's cat demon, came forward. She turned into the larger form. Sango jumped onto her back.  
  
"Die Naraku!" Sango cried swing her hiraikotsu and the baboon clad yokai. "Foolish thing to do." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.  
  
Miroku was moving. He woke up.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Miroku moaned managing to sit up. "Miroku!" Kagome cried happily. "Kagome what was that?" Miroku asked. "It was a blast sent by Naraku." Kagome answered (Koga isn't even paying attention).  
  
Koga was watching Naraku warily just to make sure he wouldn't try anything (such as hurt Kagome).  
  
"Rin c'mon wake up." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Shippou ran over.  
  
"That's a nasty lump on the head." Shippou pointed out. "Miroku take Rin to my mom, she'll know what to do." Kagome order Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded. He picked up Rin and ran back to Kagome's house. Naraku put a shield around Kagome's house.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome cried as Miroku tried to get through. "Miroku get out of the way." Linde cried.  
  
She raised a bow with an arrow poised and ready to be fired.  
  
"Linde, you won't be able to break it." Inu Yasha cried. "Face it you won't be able to." Koga said looking shocked. "How can she have such superb archery skills?" Kagome thought to herself. "Naraku isn't a yokai," Linde informed them. "He's a hanyou becuase he had mortal parents as the fugitive Onigumo. He's sorcery should be easy to break with sacred arrows." "Sacred arrows." Kagome repeated in her thoughts.  
  
Linde fired. Miroku had moved long before. The arrow hit the barrier staying stationary inside it. Then the barrier seemed to melt away. Miroku opened the door and ran inside. Sango who had thrown her hiraikotsu at Naraku had managed to hit him but it only got rid of his baboon pelt.  
  
"Time to reveal you priestess." Naraku said.  
  
He threw a sort of violet knife at Linde (not just one). She easily dodged them but the cut up her navy blue cloak. Linde threw it aside. Inu Yasha and Koga gasped. Linde's hair reaced at least to her knees. It was a silvery blonde and her ears weren't like Inu Yasha's at all. They were like Sesshomaru and Koga's ears.  
  
"Well I see you have managed to unmask me." Linde smirked looking Naraku straight in the eyes. "Your eyes, what the ---- is up with your eyes?" Naraku asked. "My eyes," Linde repeated calmly. "My eyes, like my ancestors and parents, are bewitched. If I look someone straight in the eyes, they are rendered completely useless. Meaning you are not able to move you foolish half breed." "You're not full elf either," Naraku said with great difficulty. "You have the ears of a demon." "That's true," Linde smirked. "You see, I'm of an ancient race that is almos completely wiped out. There is only three left. My race of elves had demon blood. I am half demon. But unlike you my parents weren't mere mortals."  
  
Kagome noticed that Linde's hair had begun to braid itself.  
  
"So you're half demon." Naraku repeated. "Exactly," Linde smirked. "I have both shamanic powers and demonic powers. It should be easy to kill you if I put the both of them together. Then Inu Yasha will be happy with you gone. Kikyo should then be able to pass on but I seriously doubt it." "I want to kill him!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Linde looked at him. Naraku took this point to disappear.  
  
"He's gone!" Koga said said. shocked. "You just now realized this?" Jaken asked Koga. "You ask to many ---- questions!" Linde scolded. "Really," Jaken said. "You ask-" "Jaken I really don't think you should start another arguement," Sesshomaru interrupted (still recovering from Kagome's futile attempt to kill him). "I don't want to listen to you die." "What?! Even when I've devoted myself to you?" Jaken asked. "I really think Linde was right," Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Jaken. "He does ask to many ---- questions."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came out of the house followed closely by Miroku.  
  
"I have good news." Mrs. Higurashi said happily. "What?" Inu Yasha asked. "More to Sesshomaru," Mrs. Higurashi answered. "It's about Rin." "Okay." Sesshomaru said still not coming out of the tree (if Kagome tried to strangle him). "She'll be alright," Mrs. Higurashi said happily. "She just woke up. Rin will be fine in a couple of days." "That is good news." Kagome said. "---- now I have to pay a debt to Inu Yasha's wench's mother." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.  
  
Linde looked at him with a surpressed smile.  
  
********************************************************************* A/N: HEY!!!! Hope you like the story! Chapter 5 will be done shortly.I hope..I can't guarantee it but oh well. Glad you like it so far! The reviews have been great! I'm pleased it's going well and that so many people like it!  
  
*Inu Yasha shows up: Yea..of course people like it! I'm in it!  
  
Sure.. Right.. I don't believe that.. People only like it because it's funny!  
  
Inu Yasha: Now that's definitely not true!  
  
Okay, okay, so what if it's true that people like it because you're in it.. I don't care.. I like it, others like it.. It's all good.  
  
*Inu Yasha leaves and jumps into a tree sulking.  
  
R&R plz! 


	5. Chapper 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Kagome was getting ready for some fun with her feudal friends (besides Sesshomaru, Jaken as well, she's still pretty angry with Sesshomaru *sob*).  
  
"C'mon Inu Yasha," Kagome called. "Hurry up!" "Why?" Inu Yasha asked. "My mom is keeping Sesshomaru busy," Kagome said. "We can sneak down there. Besides Sesshomaru won't hurt you because he knows I'll try to kill him again. Linde even offered to keep him busy." "Okay." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Inu Yasha came out of Kagome's room. He wouldn't chang his clothes for nothing because it gave him a comfort of home. Actually, none of them would change out of their clothes into ones from Kagome's time. Linde had to wear a hat that would cover her eyes and for good reason (she was likely to get angry). Inu Yasha was going to turn human, so Linde had couragoesly offered to keep Sesshomaru busy. Inu Yasha stepped out. He had to have a hat over his head because of the dog ears (exactly like in the episode when he snuck off into Kagome's time and was out and about and did all sorts of stuff and junk).  
  
"C'mon Inu Yasha," Kagome said pulling him down the stairs. "Let's go!" "Mrs. Higurashi, are you coming with us?" Sango asked. "Yes I am." Mrs. Higurashi answered smiling.  
  
Sango had refused to leave her hiraikotsu at Kagome's home (*cough cough*). Kagome was ready to go.  
  
"Let's go then." Kagome called from the front door.  
  
Souta was going with them (much to the annoyance of Inu Yasha).  
  
"Now I couldn't fit everyone in the car so we're taking the train and walking the rest of the way." Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Mom they don't know what cars and trains are, remember?" Kagome hissed to her mom. "What?!" Koga asked. "We're in Kagome's time bouzou." Inu Yasha said. "The future!" Sango added. "What is a car?" Jaken asked. "I have no damn clue myself," Inu Yasha growled. "But you ask-" "To many damn questions." Linde interrupted. "So do you." Jaken said hotly. "Do not." Linde insisted.  
  
The ride to the themepark was hectic. Linde looked ready to kill Jaken and they continued to argue. Kagome was irritated with the amount of people staring at them (mainly because of the way they were dressed and Jaken).  
  
"Thank the lord my friends aren't riding the train today." Kagome thought as Linde and Jaken started yelling at each other at the top of there lungs.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's attempts to stop them turned out to be futile. As for Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.....that's a whole different story that I don't want to get into at the moment. Miroku was kept under Sango's eye at all times, in case he started the usual (you can probably guess) thing he did in company of beautiful women (*cough cough* lechery). As for Rin, Shippou, and Koga they just watched Linde and Jaken's shouting match (which earned the group quite a few stares). When the group got off the train, Kagome and her mother pushed them outside. Hojo (most unfortunately) turned up. Luckily for Kagome (who was hiding behind Inu Yasha) Hojo mistook Sango for Kagome.  
  
"Hi Kagome." Hojo called. "What?!" Sango murmured completely shocked.  
  
Inu Yasha cracked up laughing (Linde and Jaken were still in a shouting match).  
  
"Shut up Inu Yasha!" Sango ordered hitting him in the head with her hiraikotsu.  
  
Hojo completely appalled (and finally, finally noticing that Sango was not Kagome *cough*) dashed off.  
  
"Kagome, I have no idea why he thinks I'm you." Sango fumed. "I don't know either." Kagome muttered. "Can we go," Shippou moaned. "I don't like all these people staring." "I'm with Shippou," Kagome agreed. "Let's go before we attract more people." "KAGOME, ONE PROBLEM!" Koga bellowed (for good reason, Linde and Jaken were right in front of him and yelling at the top of their lungs, still).  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
"Would you two stop yelling?" Kagome asked.  
  
Linde and Jaken looked up.  
  
"What?" Linde asked. "What she said." Jaken said pointing his finger at Linde (who immediately swiped at). "Would you two please stop yelling at each other?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Okay." Linde answered.  
  
The group walked away (much to the relief of Souta, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi). They were followed by many stares.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** A/N: Hey! Hope you like the story so far. Chapter 6 will come soon..I hope.. Oh well. R/R plz 


	6. Chapper 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Hey there's the ferris wheel," Kagome cried. "Mom can we go?" "Yes Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
Kagome and the others (much to Sesshomaru's dislike, Linde) went off to the ferris wheel. Shippou was standing there with Souta.  
  
"C'mon Shippou!" Souta called from a little behind the group. "Souta wait for me!" Shippou cried. "I have a plan." Souta whispered. "What plan?" Rin asked joining them. "I'm gonna pay the man to put each of them in pairs on the ferris wheel." Souta answered gleefully. "I don't think that's a good idea," Rin warned. "Your mother will find out." "I'm with Souta," Shippou agreed. "For good measure I'm gonna tear up the wires so the wheel thingy majig will stop!"  
  
Shippou hopped over to his post by the wires which Souta had told him about. Rin hadn't heard this (otherwise she wouldn't have gotten on). The man running the ferris wheel put each one in a different little compartent thing on the ferris wheel (Inu Yasha and Kagome). The other pairs were, Linde and Sesshomaru, Koga and Mrs. Higurashi, Rin and Jaken (poor Rin), and Sango and Miroku (I know I know, lots of 'ands' but who cares, I don't).  
  
"Why did he put us all in pairs?" Kagome wondered while Inu Yasha sunk down and hid in a corner.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inu Yasha in the corner.  
  
"Inu Yasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"I'll say it." Kagome threatened. "Okay okay," Inu Yasha said with a pleading look. "Look down."  
  
Kagome looked down to see Sango hitting Miroku in the head with her hiraikotsu. Kagome and Inu Yasha started to crack up laughing.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground....  
  
When Shippou saw all the compartments that the others were in he began to tear up all the wires. "Hey Souta, I'm almost finished." Shippou called. "Cool!" Souta said. "Hey," the man running the ferris wheel cried. "What do you kids think you're doing?" "RUN!" Souta yelled.  
  
Shippou and Souta ran away from the ferris wheel.  
  
Back to the ferris wheel....  
  
Linde was screaming at Sesshomaru from the other side of the compartment. Kagome and Inu Yasha were watching.  
  
"This is interesting." Kagome said. "Very." Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
There was a jolt as the ferris wheel came to a halt. Sango fell onto Miroku who immediately turned beet red exactly like Sango. Kagome fell into Inu Yasha's arms. Mrs. Higurashi fell over onto Koga who was on the ground (flat on his stomach). Rin and Jaken fell over away from each other. Linde fell face first into Sesshomaru's chest knocking him over (she went with as well).  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome said looking up at Inu Yasha.  
  
They pulled away from each other beet red.  
  
"What was that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked standing up. "Don't ask me." Koga answered. "I wasn't talking to you," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I was asking myself."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked out the compartment window.  
  
"Is that Souta and Shippou?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "No way,"Koga said shocked, "it is the runt and Kagome's brother."  
  
As for Linde and Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru was on the floor of the compartment and Linde hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Linde can you get off me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Huh," Linde muttered looking up. "AAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Linde bolted.  
  
"I would like it if you didn't scream straight in my face." Sesshomaru said. "You stay away from me." Linde said as she moved to the other side of the compartment. "It was you who came onto me." Sesshomaru insisted. "I did not," Linde yelled, "now get your mind out of the gutter!" "My mind in the gutter," Sesshomaru cried, "are you insane?" "I AM NOT INSANE!!!" Linde shrieked. "Really?" Sesshomaru asked. "YEAH REALLY!!!" Linde answered. "You should learn how to control that temper." Sesshomaru said. "I DON'T NEED TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL MY TEMPER!!!" Linde shrieked. "Yeah you do." Sesshomaru insisted.  
  
Linde fell silent.  
  
"Damn, she's finished yelling at him." Miroku said disappointed. "Miroku watch your language." Sango ordered.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku asked rubbing his head. "Because of your language." Sango answered.  
  
Sango looked out of the compartment window and sighed.  
  
As for Inu Yasha and Kagome....  
  
They were still having an akward moment.  
  
"That was akward." Kagome thought to herself, looking over at Inu Yasha. "Okay...what just happened....oh well, let's just hope it doesn't happen again." Inu Yasha thought, still blushing. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "Wha-what?" Inu Yasha asked shakily. "The ferris wheel stopped all of a sudden and it's not moving." Kagome answered, still blushing.  
  
Kagome sat down and shivered.  
  
"Oh that's right I forgot my jacket at home," Kagome said more to herself than Inu Yasha. "Man is it cold up here." "Here." Inu Yasha said offering his jacket to her. "Thanks." Kagome muttered, blushing even more.  
  
Kagome wrapped Inu Yasha's jacket around herself.  
  
"Inu Yasha sit down." Kagome said. "Aah," Inu Yasha cried. "Why did you say it?" "I didn't mean it Inu Yasha," Kagome insisted, helping him up, "I'm so sorry." "You've never helped me up before." Inu Yasha said. "Come over here." Kagome said pulling him over to where she was sitting before.  
  
Inu Yasha began to blush again. Kagome was still wrapped up in Inu Yasha's jacket.  
  
"I'm sorry that I forgot my jacket at home." Kagome apologized. "It's okay." Inu Yasha said blushing furiously. "Really?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," Inu Yasha said. "Holy ----! Look Kagome!" "Oh my god!" Kagome cried.  
  
Linde had fallen asleep and fallen sideways onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was now poking her trying to wake her up.  
  
************************************************************** A/N: Hey!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the cliffhanger.the next chapter will be up soon enough.I hope.keep reading.more Inu Yasha and Kagome fluff coming! Keep reading! R&R plz!!! 


	7. AN! MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT! COULD AFF...

KONNICHIWA!!!!  
  
I know I know. I haven't updated in a while but I don't care!! You here me! I don't care!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Okay. Anywayz…writers block has taken control of my life. I need some ideas. I need some ideas for this fanfic and for another one…I would kinda like it to be a Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha pairing with a bit (not a lot, but some) romance between them. Can ya help me?  
  
((Inuyasha pops up))  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!! Why does everything need to have fluff?!  
  
Because I want it too! I like Inuyasha and Kagome fluff is fun. It's sweet and fun to read too. I like it. So there….Hahahaha!!  
  
Inuyasha: WENCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO OR NOT! I DON'T WANT IT! IT'S SICK!  
  
SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: OWWWWWW!!!!  
  
That's what you get. I'm sorry… ((helps Inuyasha up and hugs him))  
  
Inuyasha: ((blushes))  
  
Talk to ya later Inuyasha-chan. Luv ya! ((kisses him on the cheek))  
  
Inuyasha: ((Still blushing))  
  
Okay. Back to business. I need help with ideas. Please feel free to email me at moonprincess3455@aol.com (or IM me at moonprincess3455) I can also be reached at miaka24@saramnet.com but I only check that one twice a week. Oh yea! Mari, I know ur gonna read this so listen up! Call Kaitlynn!! She's pretty pissed at you right now…something about not being able to get a hold of ya today (July 22, 2003) but hey that's not my problem right now. O and ur evil! U weren't supposed to lose the fanfic!!!! SO EVIL!! Oh well. I forgive ya.  
  
Okay…I gotta go now….maybe I'll get some ideas but I would still like to hear from people.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Be blessed! ~Kagome 


	8. Chapper 7

A/N: Konnichiwa!! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. My sister had writers block and I had to help her with it. HeeHee…I helped her to write…some of it is me writing…she needed help and she didn't know what should happen. Okay…on to the story. Start reading!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were cracking up laughing at the sight of Sesshomaru poking Linde.  
  
"Oh ----!" Inu Yasha cursed.  
  
Linde's eyes had snapped open.  
  
"Finally," Sesshomaru said relieved. "Can you get off of me?" "AAAAAHHHH!" Linde screamed. "I'd really like it if you would stop screaming in my face." Sesshomaru growled. "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER RIGHT NOW!" Linde screamed. "Okay okay," Sesshomaru said. "Calm down and my mind is not in the gutter!" "YOU LECHER, KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!" Linde shrieked, not even paying attention to what he said. "Me a lecher," Sesshomaru retorted. "You have got to be insane! You were the one coming onto me!" "Was not," Linde insisted. "Wait a minute. How in the world is this weird thing not moving? Is that Shippou?"  
  
Linde was looking out of the compartment window. Sesshomaru looked out of a seperate window.  
  
"Interesting to see how the mortals got along." Sesshomaru said to himself. "Did you say anything?" Linde asked. "Nothing nothing." Sesshomaru answered (knowing that Linde would explode if he said anything else).  
  
Linde cracked up laughing falling onto the compartment floor. Sesshomaru didn't even bother. Inu Yasha was looking dumbfounded out of the window.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. "Yes Inu Yasha." Kagome answered. "You said the new moon was tonight and there's a full moon." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
"WELL?" Inu Yasha shouted. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha," Kagome answered. "I didn't look at the a calender and I lost track in the feudal era." "Oh okay." Inu Yasha said calming down.  
  
Kagome began to cry. Linde was watching all this from her compartment with Sesshomaru.  
  
"HEY FLUFFY YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" Linde screamed through fits of laughter.  
  
Sesshomaru sweatdropped.  
  
"Please don't call me fluffy." Sesshomaru pleaded. "Aye aye mon...uuummm....flufferu!" Linde cried. "Don't call me flufferu either." Sesshomaru ordered. "But it fits you perfectly." Linde insisted. "No." Sesshomaru said. "Please." Linde pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes. "No." Sesshomaru said not even looking at her. "You are definitely no fun." Linde moaned angrily.  
  
The media was hovering over the ferris wheel and was catching everything....including Linde yelling at Sesshomaru at the top of her lungs.  
  
As for Souta and Shippou........  
  
That's an entirely different story. Souta and Shippou were still being chased one of the crew workers and getting quite a few stares.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Shippou wailed with the most stupid look on his face. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Souta screamed his answer. "WOULD YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE!" the crew worker ordered. "FOX FIRE!" Shippou cried.  
  
Shippou's magic fire hurled toward the crewman. Most unfortunately it was all caught on tape. The crewman ducked.  
  
"RUN!" Souta ordered.  
  
Souta and Shippou ran into the crowd and hid in the Wax Museum.  
  
"I sure hope Inuyasha and Kagome confess how they feel about each other soon...this is getting out of hand." Shippou said as he ran to find a spot to hide.  
  
Back in the ferris wheel (*hint hint* *wink wink*)...  
  
Rin was standing with Jaken looking out of the compartment window shaking her head.  
  
"I warned them," Rin said to herself. "Did they listen? No." "What?!" Jaken shrieked dumbfounded.  
  
Rin looked at him.  
  
"Tell me everything." Jaken ordered. "I don't have to listen to you." Rin said.  
  
With that she fell silent.  
  
As for Mrs. Higurashi (*cough grounded cough*).....  
  
"Souta is so grounded." Mrs. Higurashi muttered angrily. "And what about the runt?" Koga asked. "I don't know." Mrs. Higurashi admitted.  
  
Back to Miroku and Sango.....  
  
"I am so going to kill him." Sango murmured in a deadly tone. "With whom to be exact?" Miroku asked. "Kirara." Sango answered. "Oh." Miroku said.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inu Yasha (*cough cough*).....  
  
Kagome was still crying. Inu Yasha was trying to make her stop, but to no avail.  
  
"Kagome why are you crying?" Inu Yasha asked. "You're thinking of Kikyo aren't you," Kagome answered. "Just wishing you were stuck up here with he-" "That's not true." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome looked dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't even love Kikyo anymore! How could you think that?!" Inu Yasha said looking confused (and a little worried...).  
  
Kagome just stared at him. "Then why are you so cold to me all the time?" She asked through her continuing sobs. "Because I love you and I didn't think you felt the same way about me..."Inu Yasha trailed off, afraid of what Kagome was going to say. That made Kagome stop crying immediately, her expression unreadable. "I'm sorry, I-" Inu Yasha started but was cut off when Kagome suddenly hugged him. Inu Yasha didn't know what to do so he returned her embrace. When she finally let go, she looked up into his bright amber eyes as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
As for the media......they caught it all on film (with words)! Kagome looked up and screamed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome continued to scream but was pointing up at the media helicopter doola hicky thingy majig (whatever it is, I don't care so sue me).  
  
"Holy shit!" Inu Yasha cursed. "I hope they didn't hear all that," Kagome shrieked. "What am I gonna do? What will my friends think? They all think I'm going out with Hojo!" "What in the seven hells is going on?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome. "It's the media and they've caught everything we said on tape," Kagome explained, "and it's gonna be on TV for EVERYBODY to see!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Sesshomaru and Linde had caughten site of the helicopter too. The media was focusing on them now to see what they could get out of them. Linde went brighter than Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Oh no." Linde murmured. "Wait till I get out of this thing." Sesshomaru said with a deadly tone. "OH NO YOU DON'T FLUFFERU!!!!" Linde screamed. "Would you stop calling me that!" Sesshomaru ordered. "YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE STRANGLED!!!" Linde shrieked.  
  
There was a jolt before Sesshomaru could say anything. They all fell over. Kagome flung her arms around Inu Yasha's neck. The ferris wheel came to the ground and everyone flung open the doors and landed in a pile. The pile unwound as fast as it had formed. Everyone ran into the wax museum and found Souta. Inu Yasha was sniffing the ground for Shippou's scent.  
  
"Inu Yasha hurry up!" Kagome ordered. "Hey mut-face I'll help you," Koga said. "Although I'd rather not."  
  
Now Koga and Inu Yasha were sniffing the ground. Many people were staring. The media had ran into there and were catching it all on tape. Linde was restraining Sesshomaru who was desperately trying to get a hold of them. Shippou was in the Chamber of Horrors crying like a baby. Koga found him.  
  
"There you are runt." Koga said grabbing Shippou by the tail. "Someone save me!!" Shippou cried flinging his arms around Koga's neck.  
  
Koga sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey runt, snap to it," Koga ordered. "At least I've found you! We're leaving."  
  
Koga pulled Shippou off of him and came out of the Chamber of Horrors. Shippou was being held by the tail and he was still wailing. The group ran out of the amusement park with the media following. Inu Yasha, Koga, Sango, and Sesshomaru turned around. They beat up the media team and ran away at top speed.  
  
A/N: Please pretty please don't kill me....I beg of you. Don't sue me either....I'm broke. I got writer's block....I've got it on the other one to. There's a scary rabbit on my finger *hic* It won't get off either *hic* Poor, poor finger *hic* BOOM! Okie dokie! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next one should come soon…I promise. Okay. If you have any suggestions feel free to email me or to submit ur ideas through reviews. We've really liked the reviews…they're partly why we even keep this story going. Okay. I'm gonna shut up now. Talk to u all later! Enjoy! 


	9. Chapper 8

Okie dokie, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kagome and the others were back in the living room of Kagome's house watching the news. Souta had been grounded and couldn't go to a friends house for a month. As for Shippou....he got chased around by Kirara.  
  
"Last night, the ferris wheel stopped staying stationary for hours," the news anchor person said. "Every thing was caught on tape with words." "Oh no." Kagome moaned.  
  
At Ayumi's house (I finally found out their names)....  
  
Ayumi was sitting there in complete silence interested.  
  
"Oh my bob," Ayumi shrieked, "I thought Kagome was with Hojo!"  
  
Ayumi ran through the house screaming  
  
"SHE'S CHEATING! SHE'S CHEATING!!!" Ayumi screamed. "Ayumi are you feeling alright?" her mother asked. "SHE'S CHEATING! SHE'S CHEATING!!!" Ayumi screamed.  
  
Back to Kagome's house....  
  
Everyone (with the exception of Flufferu) was looking at Linde.  
  
"Flufferu?" Inu Yasha asked. "Hey, I couldn't think of anything and flufferu was the only thing that came into my head." Linde protested.  
  
At Yuka's house....  
  
Yuka was watching the TV looking aghast (if you've been watching Slayers TRY on the International Channel....Yuka has the same facial expression as Lina Inverse in the one episode when Jilas stole Gourry's sword).  
  
"She's cheating...she's cheating...." Yuka mumbled. "Yuka darling are you feeling okay?" her mother asked.  
  
At Eri's house....  
  
Eri was running through the house doing exactly what Ayumi did.  
  
As for Hojo (the idiot...I don't feel sorry for him at all because he's completely dense and stupid and needs medical help)....  
  
He couldn't say anything.  
  
Back to Kagome....  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha said looking like a ripe tomato with silver hair and dog ears. "Ummm...." Kagome mumbled looking like a rip tomato with black hair. "She's my woman!" Koga yelled. "Looks like she's found her guy." Miroku said with a big grin on his face. "SHUT UP!!!" Koga yelled whacking Miroku in the face.  
  
Miroku fell over the back of the couch. Linde was rolling on the floor cracking up laughing with Sango. Rin was covering her eyes and Shippou's eyes. Jaken was staring at the TV screen openmouthed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I thought you could sink no lower," Sesshomaru muttered, "but this?" "Finally." Sango gasped once she was able to control herself and burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Linde laughed. "What's so funny?" Inu Yasha asked still looking like a tomato with silver hair and dog ears. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Linde laughed.  
  
Back to Ayumi...  
  
When Ayumi came back into the living room she saw what was going on (Inu Yasha kissing Kagome). Ayumi did exactly she did before only louder.  
  
As for Eri...  
  
She see's this...continues what she's doing....only much, much louder.  
  
As for Yuka...  
  
Same thing Ayumi and Eri.  
  
Hojo...  
  
Nothing. Still sitting there in total shock.  
  
Back to Kagome....  
  
Everyone is watching them. Linde and Sango however....are still rolling on the floor cracking up laughing. Then the phone rang. Kagome answered but, immediately regretted doing so.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence." Kagome said. "YOU'RE CHEATING!!!" screamed four voices into the phone.  
  
Kagome held the phone a foot away from her like it was ready to go boom. All the while...Inu Yasha and Kagome got redder by the second. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, did something very surprising. He cracked up laughing. Linde and Sango, started laughing even louder and harder. This reason is it was audible in the living room. Rin looked at Kagome, removing her hands from her and Shippou's eyes.  
  
"I'm not cheating," Kagome said. "Inu Yasha's always been my boyfriend." "Ummm..." Inu Yasha mumbled. "WHAT?!" Koga shrieked. "Oh hush," Kagome said. "I only like you as a friend Koga." "Okay who is this Inu Yasha?" Hojo asked. "Uhhhh...." Kagome said, "you saw him on the TV! You should know what he looks like!" "Oh." Hojo said. "Man is he dense." Kagome thought.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed even harder. As well as Linde and Sango.  
  
"Kagome what's a boyfriend?" Rin and Shippou asked. "Umm...a boyfriend is someone who you hang out with, holding hands, going on dates to fun places like a theme park or out to dinner, and doing what you saw on TV and covered your eyes for. That's all I'm saying." Kagome said blushing still redder.  
  
Sesshomaru laughs even harder and joins Jaken, Linde, and Sango on the floor (I know I don't shut up but so sue me). Inu Yasha and Kagome went brighter. It seemed now that they were glowing.  
  
"Kagome, can you and Inu Yasha go get some groceries from the store for me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the kitchen. "Sure," Kagome answered. "See ya later."  
  
Kagome hung up.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi whispered into the phone. "You guys meet them at the store." "Got it." the four teenagers said into the phone.  
  
Back to Kagome in the living room....  
  
Linde finally got control of herself.  
  
"Kagome, who was on the...ummmm....fellytone?" Linde gasped and then burst into laughter again. "Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo." Kagome answered. "What did your mom ask?" Inu Yasha asked still looking like tomato. "She wants us to run to the grocery store and get groceries for dinner." Kagome answered. "Okay." Inu Yasha said following Kagome to the door. "Hold it." Mrs. Higurashi cried coming out of the kitchen.  
  
She handed Kagome her grocery list.  
  
"Inu Yasha don't forget the hat." Mrs. Higurashi reminded him walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome put the hat on Inu Yasha's head. Surprisingly, Inu Yasha didn't struggle.  
  
"Let's go." Kagome said pulling him out the door. "GOOD LUCK NOT BEING CHASED BY THE MEDIA!!!" Linde screamed as Kagome closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: HEY!!!! Hope you liked the chapter!! I know, I know, a very mean cliffhanger but me and my sister and I didn't want this chapter to be too long.This story is going to be fairly long and we don't want to put too much into one chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will come soon; or when we feel like it. *turns on Inuyasha and starts drooling.*  
  
I can't help it! Inuyasha is just too cute!!! Okie dokie, I'm gonna go now so you can read and get mad at the cliffhanger. R&R plz!! 


	10. Chapper 9

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Okay, here's the deal.I haven't updated cause this chapter wasn't done! That's All I have to say. Okay? So sue me.Don't care. Okie dokie, read and be happy!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were walking down the street to hails from windows.  
  
"Awwweeee look at the lovebirds." one woman would say. "There such a wonderful couple." another would say. "Feh." Inu Yasha muttered. "KISS HER!!!" someone cried.  
  
Kagome whirled around. The media was running towards them.  
  
"NO WAY YOU IDIOTS ARE GONNA EMBARASS ME AND KAGOME ANY FURTHER!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes knowing what was coming. Inu Yasha pounded them all out of anger and frustration. One of them he even gave a concussion.  
  
"Awwweeee he's protecting her." a woman cried with glee. "Inu Yasha let's go!" Kagome cried grabbing his hand.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"LOOK HE'S BLUSHING!!!" a beat up newspaper reporter shrieked. "GET A PICTURE!!!" another cried.  
  
The newspaper reporter snapped a color photo. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped into the air losing his hat. The reporters went mad and snapped pictures. THEY EVEN VIDEO TAPED IT TOO!!!!! Luckily Kagome caught his hat and shoved it back over his head.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Inu Yasha said. "No problem." Kagome said. "Now to get to the grocery store," Inu Yasha said, "tell me where to go." "Get on one of the vehicles." Kagome ordered.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped onto one of the vehicles roofs. Kagome informed him to jump onto the one that was going right. He listened.  
  
"Jump off here." Kagome said from his back "Got it." Inu Yasha answered. "You can jump the rest of the way." Kagome explained. "Feh." Inu Yasha muttered jumping over people saying how cute a couple they were.  
  
They reached the grocery store in less than 5 minutes. Kagome and Inu Yasha entered. Hojo, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were standing waiting for them.  
  
"KAGOME!" Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri shrieked pulling her off Inu Yasha's back. "He's so hot!" Yuka breathed. "You're telling me!" Ayumi gasped. "Where have you been hiding him from us?" Eri asked. "I haven't been hiding him!" Kagome replied stunned.  
  
As for Hojo and Inu Yasha.....they were glaring at each other.  
  
"Kagome's supposed to be with me!" Hojo cried. "No she's not you dense overgrown idiot!" Inu Yasha yelled back. "Inu Yasha's my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri gasped.  
  
"Ka-Kagome." Hojo stuttered. "WHAT?!" Inu Yasha yelled going as red as a tomato again. "Well yeah after what you said," Kagome admitted. "The truth is, Inu Yasha, I love you too." "WE WERE RIGHT!!!!" Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri yelled. "B-but t-that c-can't be." Hojo stuttered. "It's true." Kagome said going the same color as Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha started pounding Hojo.  
  
"Sorry girls," Kagome said, "I've got some grocery shopping to do."  
  
Kagome walked off while Inu Yasha took Hojo outside by the hair and began bashing him into a pole (*cough ha ha cough*).  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT KAGOME IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Hojo couldn't say anything (*cough Inu Yasha cough*).  
  
"Inu Yasha I think you've given him a concussion," Kagome informed him coming out of the store followed by the media, "let's go. I also think my mom set us up." "Do you now?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome hopped onto his back. "Yes." Kagome replied kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Her friends watched her and Inu Yasha fade into the distance. After that Yuka called the hospital because Hojo was out cold (*cough Inu Yasha cough*). 


	11. Chapper 10

A/N:  
  
KONNICHIWA!!! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while.sorry about that. Not my fault.was VERY busy.literally..also been listening to music..mostly Inuyasha.heehee.just got the soundtrack (one of them)..heehee.okie dokie, I'm gonna shut up before my evil self comes out and starts driving me insane.  
  
Okie dokie, go and read! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When Kagome reached home, Linde, Sango, and Sesshomaru had gotten control of themselves. Once they saw them, they cracked up laughing again (of course).  
  
"What's your problem?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome went into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was smiling.  
  
"What's up with you mom?" Kagome asked. "I just got a call from Yuka," Mrs. Higurashi answered smiling happily. "She told me everything that happened." "Really," Kagome said matter-of-factly. "Mom I really think that you set us up." "Well I did." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "I knew it." Kagome cried. "I wanted to see if you and Inu Yasha were meant for each other," Mrs. Higurashi admitted. "I just happened to think you two were meant to meet and fall in love. It's perfect."  
  
Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Mom!" she cried flinging herself around her mother's neck. "Would you like to help me with dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yes I would." Kagome answered. "Okay what's with the mushy stuff?" Miroku asked sitting at the table. "Mom just told me the reason she set us up." Kagome answered dreamily while smiling gleefully at her mom.  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"Tell me what she said." Miroku ordered. "No." Kagome refused. "Tell me!" Miroku shouted. "No!" Kagome shouted back smiling.  
  
Miroku began to tickle Kagome. He stayed away from anything that had to do with lechery because he knew that Inu Yasha would have his hide. Kagome was trying to get away from Miroku but he would block her and continue to tickle her.  
  
"Okay okay I'll tell you." Kagome gasped. "Okay tell me." Miroku said holding her down so she couldn't get away. "She said that she wanted to see if me and Inu Yasha were meant for each other," Kagome finally admitted. "She just happened to think we were meant to meet and fall in love. She also said it's perfect." "That was sweet." Miroku said approvingly letting Kagome go. "Thank's Miroku but you know I need to help my mom." Kagome explained (mainly because he was blocking the door). "Oh sorry." Miroku apologized stepping aside.  
  
Miroku went back into the living room. The others looked quizically at him.  
  
"What was all the laughing about?" Sesshomaru asked. "I was tickling Kagome." Miroku replied oblivious to what was coming  
  
SMACK! BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! SMACK! Miroku had four bumps on his head and two glowing read handprints.  
  
"You didn't resort to lechery did you?" Sango and Linde asked slyly. "If I did Kagome would have run to Inu Yasha," Miroku answered. "You didn't see her running in here did you?" "No," Sango answered. "Why?" "There's your answer," Miroku said. "I didn't resort to lechery so I didn't deserve what I just got." "Oh." Inu Yasha said. "Why'd you hit him Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "I just felt like it." Sesshomaru replied absently. "Okay flufferu." Linde said. "Don't call me that." Sesshomaru ordered. "Whatever you say flufferu." Lind muttered absently.  
  
Inu Yasha began to laugh. BASH!  
  
"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Inu Yasha shrieked. "I felt like it." Sesshomaru lied. "No you didn't." Sango said sweatdropping. "You just wanted to take your anger out on him." Miroku said. "Exactly," Linde said sweatdropping like the others. "I heard Kagome talking about something called ice cream. It's supposed to be really good." "I did to." Koga said. "Want some?" Sango asked. "Sure," Miroku answered. "But there not invited."  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped (except Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha). BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! Inu Yasha had hit them all in the head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" they all yelled. "That's for not inviting me." Inu yasha answered angrily. "I could care less." Sesshomaru muttered. "What's going on?" Shippou asked sleepily.  
  
Rin and Shippou had fallen asleep. Shippou had just woke up because of the noise.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen." Shippou murmured swaying slightly.  
  
Jaken watched him.  
  
"Is he always like this when he wakes up?" Jaken asked. "I should really kill him," Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Linde thought. "He asks to many damn questions." "I don't know and I don't care." Koga answered. "Thank you Koga." Sango said. "Welcome." Koga muttered.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"What was that for?" Koga asked now with a glowing red handprint from Sango. "You could be more grateful." Sango replied slapping him again. "Yeah right." Inu Yasha muttered. "What Inu Yasha said." Miroku murmured.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Koga now had glowing red handprints.  
  
"I'm going into the kitchen." Sango informed them. "Good." Koga said.  
  
SMACK! Koga now had two glowing red handprints.  
  
"I'm going to." Linde muttered.  
  
Sango and Linde left to the kitchen. Kagome came out a few minutes later.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Kagome said rather to cheerfully. "Okay." Miroku said with a grin.  
  
Sesshomaru woke up Rin.  
  
"I have no idea why you keep her around Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha sneered. "You're supposed to hate everybody."  
  
With that, they walked into the kitchen arguing.  
  
(enjoy the cliffhanger)  
  
******************************************************************* A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger.the next chapter will be up soon.I think.no guarantee's there.okay.I really need to shut the hell up before something happens.  
  
BASH! SLAM!  
  
Uh oh.my evil self broke out!  
  
~Evil self is breaking everything in site and screaming, "I'M FREE!!!"~  
  
I really need to do something but for now, I'll see what happens first.hopefully nothing else will get broken..there's a miracle.not.  
  
~Evil self is still breaking things and screaming.still not doing anything about it.heehee~  
  
KU KU KU!!! Whenever there's a spill without a caution in English or Spanish I'll be there!  
  
Ja ne! ~Kagome 


	12. Chapper 11

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! T_T.gomen nisai! I've been trying to write another story and I don't have any ideas!!!! My mind is totally blank! PLZ help me!!!! Okie dokie! I'm gonna shut up now before my evil self gets out of its padded room. Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
(I believe I left you off with them walking into the kitchen arguing) Kagome looked at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was pushing Inu Yasha to where Kagome was.  
  
"Inu Yasha move it already." Mrs. Higurashi ordered still pushing him. "Why?" Inu Yasha asked. "Don't ask move half breed." Sesshomaru insulted. "I don't approve of the incinuation Sesshomaru or should I say, flufferu." Inu Yasha retorted with an evil grin.  
  
Linde coughed. Inu Yasha continued to grin evily (KU KU KU). Sesshomaru glared at him (basically the I-hate-you-and-want-you-dead look).  
  
"What's up with the cold stare of death Sesshomaru?" Koga asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hey should I start calling you mutt-face too?" Koga asked.  
  
Still no answer. Just a glare from Sesshomaru (isn't it wonderful).  
  
"I guess that's my answer." Koga muttered.  
  
BASH! BASH! BASH!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Koga yelled so loud that Linde had to plug her ears. "Oh just cause I felt like it." Sesshomaru replied a little to calmly. "I highly doubt it," Linde muttered sarcastically. "As for you (glaring at Koga oh no), YOU JERK!!! I'D LIKE TO KEEP MY HEARING Y'KNOW!!!!" "S-sorry." Koga apologized. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!!!!" Linde shrieked. "Hold all the yelling." Mrs. Higurashi ordered. "Aye aye mon capitan!" Linde said cheerily. "C'mon time to eat!" Shippou cried. "Okay." Kagome and the others (beside Koga and Sesshomaru) said simultaneosly.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were seated next to each other at the top of the table. Linde was silently shaking with laughter.  
  
"What's up with you wench?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Linde started to steam and turn red (anime style....oh and a few anime frustration marks....and anime fire behind her).  
  
"What was that mutt face?" Linde murmured coldly. "N-nothing." Inu Yasha stammered. "Good." Linde muttered coldly enough to make water freeze completely. "Let's dig in!" Sango cried.  
  
Inu Yasha reached for some top ramen and began mixing it with stuff (like sushi, calamari, etc., etc.) and then began to slurp it.  
  
"Ohhh that's gross." Sango cried. "It's good." Inu Yasha said through a mouthful of top ramen.  
  
Linde looked disgusted. Miroku was trying his best to ignore him and continued to eat his food. Shippou was mimicking Inu Yasha but, who could blame him, he was only a child.  
  
"Inu Yasha you're disgusting." Linde retorted disgusted. "Shut up." Inu Yasha snapped back with his mouth full.  
  
Linde stuck her tongue out at Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru and Koga were doing their best to ignore him. They both sweatdropped.  
  
"Why does he have to be my brother?" Sesshomaru thought. "Mutt face would you stop being disgusting?" Koga asked. "Hey this is good." Inu Yasha retorted still slurping his top ramen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was coughing. Sota was mimicking Inu Yasha as well. Kagome's grandfather looked rather irritated. Inu Yasha finally finished eating his ramen and the others finished their food.  
  
"Okay time for dessert." Mrs. Higurashi cried happily.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen and came back with a cake. It said 'To the Lovebirds' on the frosting.  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha asked looking at the frosting. "M-mom what is this for?" Kagome asked. "For you to lovebirds." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "Lovebirds!" Linde teased. "Shut up Linde!" Inu Yasha retorted. "Why do you tease them?" Jaken asked. "STOP ASKING THOSE DAMN QUESTIONS!!!" Linde shrieked. "Why don't I just kill him?" Sesshomaru thought. "Lord Sesshomaru why don't you just kill her?" Jaken asked. "Stop asking so many questions." Linde ordered.  
  
Jaken stopped talking. Everyone finished the cake except Sesshomaru and Jaken.  
  
"Who'd like to help me clean up?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "I will," Linde volunteered. "Mrs. Higurashi you deserve to rest. I'll clean up for you." "Alright." Mrs. Higurashi accepted.  
  
Linde shooed them all away. She started muttering to herself in elvish.  
  
"Would you stop talking to yourself." Inu Yasha ordered. "No." Linde retorted.  
  
Inu Yasha shoved her into a closet. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippou were upstairs. BOOM!  
  
***************************************** A/N: Hey! How did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it cause that is the only one you're gonna get for a while cause we're busy at the moment.heehee.kk.ja ne! ~Kagome 


	13. Chapper 12

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said that I wouldn't update for a while but finished early. So sue me! Go and read before I change my mind!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha! I no own, so you no sue! K? Oh.one more thing, I wish I owned Inuyasha's ears! Sob sob.oh well.heehee.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"What was that?!" Sango asked Kagome. "I don't know," Kagome answered. "It sounded like an explosion."  
  
Kagome and the others ran into the kitchen. The sight they saw was horrendous. The closet Inu Yasha shoved Linde into actually turned out to be the pantry. Linde was floating above the charred door shaking her head. Inu Yasha was coughing.  
  
"You know nothing is me-proof." Linde told Inu Yasha who was still coughing. "What happened here?" Kagome asked. "Oh that," Linde replied looking from Inu Yasha to Kagome, "Inu Yasha shoved into the closet. Then I made it explode. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the pantry. I can fix that in a jiffy."  
  
Linde snapped her fingers. The pantry looked as good as new (if not even better).  
  
"Y'know Inu Yasha," Linde said gleefully, "I've been waiting to put The Tomato Curse on someone." "What to-whatever it is curse?" Inu Yasha asked fearing what was coming. "This curse." Linde answered grinning evily.  
  
With that said she snapped her fingers with a glee that was all to real. Ripe tomatoes began pelting Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glared at her.  
  
"Linde take that curse off." Kagome ordered. "Okay." Linde groaned.  
  
She snapped her fingers and the tomato's were gone. Inu Yasha's hair however, was covered in tomatoes.  
  
"Inu Yasha let's go wash that out." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Sesshomaru walked in to see Inu Yasha with hair covered in tomatoes. Linde was still floating in the air and was cracking up laughing. Inu Yasha was being pushed out of the kitchen by Kagome and Sango. Rin and Shippou were just standing there with blank looks on their faces. Koga saw Inu Yasha being pushed by Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Hey mutt face what's wrong?" Koga asked teasingly. "Shut up." Inu Yasha ordered. "Inu Yasha got the tomato treatment from Linde." Shippou informed.  
  
Koga now had a blank look on his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha get over here right now!" Sango yelled. "Inu Yasha, SIT!" Kagome ordered. "AAAHH!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Now get over here." Sango ordered again. "YEOW!" Inu Yasha shrieked. "What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "Are you afraid of a little hot water?" Sango teased. "No I'm not afraid." Inu Yasha retorted angrily. "Then what's wrong?" Sango asked. "Nothing." Inu Yasha replied. "Need any help?" Miroku asked. "Yeah." Sango and Kagome answered simultaneously.  
  
With Miroku's help they were able to get Inu Yasha's hair washed. Sota was now drying his hair while they were watching TV. Koga was being pounded by Linde.  
  
"Alright everyone go to bed." Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
Kagome and the other girls started up the stairs to Kagome's room. A furball went rushing past the others to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Oh no you don't Shippou." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed coming up the stairs. "I don't wanna," Shippou whined. "Inu Yasha'll hurt me." "Okay, just go before I change my mind." Mrs. Higurashi concented.  
  
**************************************** A/N: Okie dokie! How'd you like the chapter? I hope you liked it! I know it was short but ya know how writers block is.heehee. Okie dokie, ja ne! 


	14. Chapper 13

A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter! I know it's short but don't worry! Longer chapters are coming!! I promise! Chapter 14 is going to be pretty long and chapter 15 is gonna be very long. So please read and review! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Everyone was asleep in unfitful dreams of villagers pleading for their lives to a strange woman who's face was hidden by shadows. Inu Yasha and Linde were the only two up. Inu Yasha walked outside to the old Go-Shinboku- God-Tree. Linde sensing him walked outside.  
  
"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Linde asked walking up to him.  
  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha lied.  
  
"You're lieing, tell me." Linde insisted.  
  
"How'd you know?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Secret," Linde replied with a smile. "Is it about the Shikon Jewel, and what you're going to do with it after it's complete and become full demon?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Inu Yasha asked again.  
  
"It's a secret," Linde replied (*cough* mind-reading *cough*). "Now tell me."  
  
"Okay," Inu Yasha grunted relenting. "I don't know what to do. I love Kagome , but I don't want to be half-demon anymore. Have you ever wanted the Jewel, Linde?"  
  
"No," Linde answered surprising him. "I've never wanted to be full demon."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Interesting that you should ask," Linde replied. "I'm a certain type of half-demon. My people, were elves yes but we were different. We had demon blood. Most of my people had a quater of demon blood but once in awhile a half demon would be born in a family. We were never shunned or thought to be a disgrace. When I was born my people were declining rapidly due to hunting."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked compelled by Linde's story.  
  
"I never learned why," Linde answered sadly. "Like you, I lost my parents at a very young age. They were both killed by hunters."  
  
"These hunters," Inu Yasha wondered outloud, "why were they hunting your people?"  
  
Inu Yasha was completely compelled by Linde's story but something was triggering a memory.  
  
"The hunters were assanating my people because they believed we were a danger," Linde lied (this sentence is just a lie to sway Inu Yasha from the horrible truth). "I didn't live on my own....I was sent to live with a high priestess. She too was half demon, half elf. She taught me very important things. Like my parents the priestess was eventually assinated. Later on in my life I learned of the Shikon Jewel. I never wanted it. But some part of me did. I believe I wanted to see my parents alive again. Then again I realized that nothing would come of using the jewel. So I never went after it. Even though I lost the ones I loved the most....I wanted them to be happy where they were. Inu Yasha, if you use the jewel you will lose Kagome. I guarantee it. She really loves you. Inu Yasha don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her leave you, don't you let her die inside. Kagome will if you go full demon. I can feel it."  
  
Linde walked back into Kagome's house and went to sleep. She had far different dreams than the others. Inu Yasha stayed outside a little longer thinking of what Linde had said. Then he remembered something. When he had used the Wind Scar against Sesshomaru (the Toto-sai episode if you know what I mean) there was a unfamiliar scent in the air that he hadn't noticed before. That scent was exactly like Linde's. Sweet, unfamiliar, dangerous, vengeful, and mysterious. Inu Yasha wandered back into the house mulling over this thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just soes ya know, her name isn't pronounced Lin-de it's Lin-we. The d sounds like a w. If you want to know more about her I'm going to write a fanfiction with something to do with her. I'm afraid I'm not writing it now...but I will. Don't worry. If you're all good little readers and review I will possibly write 2 sequels for The Summer Disaster each with Linde. Each time you'll learn a ity bity bit more about her. So sue me. Ja ne. ttfn ta ta for now 


	15. Chapper 14

Chapter 14:  
  
Linde was rummaging through the freezer looking for something to eat. Koga was outside arguing with Inu Yasha over Kagome.  
  
"C'mon now guys please stop fighting." Kagome begged. "NO!" Inu Yasha and Koga yelled. "Eep.." Shippou shrieked running into Sango. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!!!!" Linde yelled from the kitchen window. "Kagome already chose Inu Yasha, Koga." Sango pointed out.  
  
Koga growled.  
  
"JUST SHUT YOUR DUMB MOUTHS SO PEOPLE CAN CONCENTRATE!!" Linde screamed. "By the way Linde," Inu Yasha began, "why are you in the kitchen?" "I'm looking for food mutt-face." Linde replied.  
  
Koga looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"What's your problem wolf?" Linde asked. "Y-you just-" Koga stammered. "Yes?" Linde asked. "Nothing." Koga replied quickly.  
  
Sesshomaru was staring into space (as usual).  
  
"And you, dog-boy (just soes ya know Linde calls Inu Yasha mutt-face, she calls Koga wolf, and Sesshomaru dog-boy), can you pay any attention?" Linde insulted angrily. "Hm, did you say anything?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing nothing, dog-boy." Linde muttered.  
  
Linde slammed the kitchen window shut and continued looking for food. Mrs. Higurashi came running out to Inu Yasha and Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi pulled them over too a secluded spot so the others couldn't hear them.  
  
"Kagome I made you both reservations at a resturant." Mrs. Higurashi whispered excitedly. "Mom you didn't!" Kagome exclaimed quietly. "I did," Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Inu Yasha you can stay in your normal clothes." "Okay." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
The others were wondering what they were talking about and thought about eavesdropping. But then again, they'd get caught, so they didn't. Kagome came back looking happy. She pulled Sango into the house and went into the kitchen to see Linde still scrounging for food.  
  
"Linde I have to tell you something." Kagome informed her. "Okay." Linde muttered.  
  
Sango and Linde followed Kagome up to her room.  
  
"Talk," Linde ordered longing for food, "wait, Mrs. Higurashi reserved a table for you and Inu Yasha at some fancy resturant. Whatever that is. Basically what you call a date?" "Y-yeah, how'd you know?" Kagome asked. "My own little secret." Linde replied grinning evily. "Okay well whatever," Kagome muttered. "Oh well, I don't know but it'll take me awhile to get ready." "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from outside her room. "Come in mom." Kagome offered. "I've set the reservation time at 8:00 p.m," Mrs. Higurashi told her. "It's 5:00 now you might want to get ready. I'll keep Inu Yasha busy. Linde, Sango, would you help her?" "Sure." they said simultaneously.  
  
Kagome took a bath and came back to her room with a hair dryer. Linde was drying her hair while Sango was going through Kagome's closet looking for something for her too wear.  
  
"Sango you might want to find something that wouldn't be to hot since it is summer." Linde informed her over the noise of the hair dryer. "How about this?" Sango asked pulling out a black dress with spaghetti straps. "Perfect." Linde replied.  
  
Kagome slipped on the dress and while Linde demolished her closet by looking for shoes (shoes I tell you shoes). Linde found a pair of black high heeled shoes that was covered in thin straps. Sango had put Kagome's hair up in a bun. Linde pulled an anklet out of her leather satchel filled with herbs. The anklet looked like woven hair but was pure gold. Charms hung off it.  
  
"An anklet for luck Kagome." Linde exclaimed winking. "Here a jade hairband for your bun." Sango cried happily. "You are so gonna score Kagome." Linde muttered. "Ummmmm....." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Kagome stayed in her chair while Sango dug through her closet demolishing it some more. Sango pulled out a black shawl. Linde was digging through her satchel looking for something. She pulled out and herb with a white flower on it. Linde stuck it in her bun. Kagome did her make-up.  
  
"I'll go down and ask your mother if it's alright for you to come down now." Sango offered. "Okay." Kagome answered uncertaintly.  
  
Linde smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry you look great." Linde complimented. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," Kagome thought. "Mom how could you do this to me?" "Inu Yasha's gonna like the way you look so don't worry about anything," Linde said making it sound like she had read Kagome's mind (which she had). "I don't really know why Mrs. Higurashi did this anyway." "Y-you can read minds!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well you're the first one to figure it out." Linde complimetnted again. "They're ready for you." Sango interrupted by coming in.  
  
Kagome wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and stayed behind Linde as they walked down the stairs. When Inu Yasha saw Kagome his jaw dropped.  
  
"Jeez, you two have really good taste." Koga complimented. "What's with the black?" Jaken asked.  
  
Linde had finally cracked. Linde lunged at Jaken, grabbing him just in time. Mrs. Higurashi was tired of Jaken's questions too.  
  
"Need some duck-tape?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yup, thanks." Linde replied.  
  
Linde taped Jaken's mouth shut and then she grabbed a pole from the wall. She then duck-tapped him to the pole. Sesshomaru (of course) did nothing.  
  
"What's with the herb?" Sesshomaru asked Linde as she put Jaken back against the wall. "I did that for a little extra touch," Linde replied grinning. "Oh yes."  
  
Lind snapped her fingers and dragons (as well as orchids) appeared on Kagome's shawl.  
  
"Perfect." Linde muttered. "Very nice Linde." Sango complimented. "Thank you," Linde accepted smiling. "I'm very fond of my work." "Ummmmm......" Kagome mumbled. "Interesting," Inu Yasha muttered. "How come there red dragons?" "I thought it'd go with the ensamble." Linde answered. "Well for one it does go with the ensamble." Miroku complimented. "HENTAI!" Sango and Linde shrieked smacking him. "Okay you two here's the address and now get going." Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
After Kagome and Inu Yasha were gone Mrs. Higurashi turned to the others.  
  
"Okay you 6 follow them," Mrs. Higurashi ordered, "Rin and Shippou you'll stay here okay." "Hai!" the two of them cried.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: Enjoy the cliffhanger! Now be good little readers and review or I won't write two sequels at all! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My name is Trouble and I've earned it. 


	16. Chapper 15

Chapter 15:  
  
******************************* KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!! So? How do you like the story so far? I've gotten a lot of really really good reviews and I hope they keep coming! If you don't review, it will take longer to write each chapper! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay! Go and read the chapter!!!! ENJOY!  
  
~Inuyasha+Kagome  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking down the street being complimented by people from their windows. As for the others, nobody really noticed them which they were fine by. Inu Yasha of course was getting ticked off. People were making fun of him because of his ears (MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)!  
  
"Dude what's up with your ears?" a guy asked.  
  
PUNCH! BASH! BASH! BASH!  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM DUMB ASS HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A HALF DEMON BEFORE!" Inu Yasha screamed. "SIT!" Kagome ordered. "AHH!" Inu Yasha wailed falling flat on his face. "Sorry." Kagome apologized gently helping him up. "Okay she did this last time....what's up with her," Inu Yasha thought. "Is she sick or anything?" "Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing nothing." Inu Yasha mumbled blushing. "Everything's wrong with you." Sesshomaru, Linde, and Koga thought as the 6 of them were hiding behind the bushes. "Let's go." Kagome ordered pulling his arm. "C'mon." Sango muttered. "Should we go in the air?" Linde asked. "Good point," Miroku replied. "But Lady Higurashi told us not to."  
  
Linde who had Jaken still duck-taped to the pole gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Wouldn't Inu Yasha and Kagome not notice if we were in the air," Linde pointed out still glaring at Miroku who looked scared. "Anyways who cares about mortals." "No one." Sesshomaru answered. "Kirara." Sango ordered.  
  
Kirara ran out onto the sidewalk going to her huge form. The others got out except for Sango who was going to change into her skin tight armor. Koga held back Miroku. When Sango came out Koga and Miroku got on Kirara after her. Linde created a bubble around herself which made her able to fly after it vanished. Every single person who wasn't from fuedal Japan was gawking at them.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MORTALS, HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN MAGIC BEFORE?" Linde screamed.  
  
The people shook their heads in answer shrinking into the shadows. The others just sweatdropped. Inu Yasha and Kagome hadn't heard the yelling they were long gone.  
  
"Dammit now we've lost them." Koga muttered. "Linde, Sesshomaru can you follow there scents?" Sango asked. "No problemo." Linde replied.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even answer. Sango followed Linde and Sesshomaru on Kirara to a resturant. They were on roof. Linde handed Jaken to Sango.  
  
"Linde what are you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
Linde grinned. There was a bright flash and Linde was then dressed as a waitress. Or so they thought it was her.  
  
"Is that you Linde?" Koga asked. "Duh it's me!" Linde screamed.  
  
Linde looked like a mortal teenage girl now. None of them could regocnize her.  
  
"This isn't permanent," Linde informed them. "It's just a disguise. Man these shoes are killin' me. Eeep. HENTAI!"  
  
SMACK! BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! SMACK!  
  
"I'm leaving." Linde growled vanishing. "Well that was interesting." Koga muttered.  
  
Inside the resturant.....Linde had just appeared behind a plant. There was a waiter by Inu Yasha and Kagome's table.  
  
"Ah shit." Linde muttered.  
  
Linde shoved the waiter out of the way glaring at him.  
  
"Back off buster, this is my table," Linde growled. "Well what can I get for you today." "Ummm......I've never seen you here before." the waiter realized (which is very rare for him). "Ho-Hojo." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Linde sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh no, he's ruined my scheme....unless....." Linde thought.  
  
Linde grinned to herself.  
  
"I'm new here," Linde lied. "I got hired yesterday that's why you've never seen me here before. I've seen you've before. Oh yeah! You were that guy who got beat up by him (pointing to Inu Yasha)." "How do you know?" Hojo asked. "It was on T.V. stupid." Linde replied. "Ummmmmm...." Hojo mumbled. "Get lost." Linde ordered.  
  
Hojo listened this time but hid behind a different plant than the one Linde was using. Linde was taking their orders and knew very well what Hojo was doing. Linde walked off to give the orders to the head chef. She then came back and went into the Women's Bathroom and into a stall. Linde vanished and appeared on the roof.  
  
"We're ruined." Linde informed them. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "If I have to stand in these things any longer I'm going to go insane." Lind mumbled not even listening and falling to her knees.  
  
Koga walked up to her and shook her.  
  
"Linde talk," Koga ordered, "why are we ruined?" "'Cause Hojo's here." Linde answered. "Oh no." Miroku groaned. "Wait you mean the o'dense one?" Sango asked. "Yes." Linde moaned. "Did he regocnize you?" Koga asked. "No he's never seen me before," Linde murmured. "But I did have to lie to him." "So?" Sesshomaru muttered. "He's watching me." Linde muttered. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "Okay, I'd like to keep my hearing and the chef's done with their orders so bye." Linde answered vanished. "I really think she was lying." Sango muttered. "I agree." Miroku mumbled.  
  
Back in the resturant....Linde was taking orders from others and sending them to the head chef. Linde came back with their orders  
  
"Here you are," Linde said happily, "enjoy your meal!"  
  
Linde continued to take orders of new customers. Even a few men hit on her only to be hit in the head. By now there's a dent in the tray and the manager's is trying very hard to guess who she is. Now a customer was wearing her tray.  
  
"I QUIT!!!!!!!!!" Linde screamed.  
  
Linde stormed out and went back onto the roof.  
  
"What's up?" Miroku asked. "Don't even think about it otherwise, I'm getting another tray." Linde growled glaring.  
  
Linde shapeshifted again into a customer.  
  
"There we go." Linde muttered.  
  
Linde vanished again.  
  
"Hello there sir." Linde greeted seductively to the waiter at the desk. "H-hello ma'm." the man stammered blushing. "I'd like a table next to those to lovebirds if you could just get me over there." Linde murmured seductively. "Y-yes ma'm." the waiter stammered going brighter. "Thank you." Linde grinned.  
  
Kagome was blushing. Inu Yasha was just staring at the candle on the table.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, how do you like it here?" Kagome asked him. "I like it better back home." Inu Yasha answered. "Oh, I like it there better too." Kagome agreed. "What the hell do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked her. "Simple," Kagome answered lightly. "It's nice to see places pleasing to the eye. It's sometimes so quiet there when we're not fighting demons or arguing." "Oh." Inu Yasha murmured. The annoying waiter that just happened to be Hojo kept coming up to their table now that Linde was gone. Only little did o'dense one know that Linde was sitting at the next table. Poor poor Hojo (NOT).  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Inu Yasha asked o'dense one very angrily.  
  
Most unfortunately, the whole resturant heard them. The fire department was even there trying to pry off the tray that the customer (who so unfortunately hit on Linde) was wearing as a collar, they too had stopped dead to watch was happening. Linde about to crack up laughing decided to leave (missing a bunch if I might add).  
  
"So what's happening?" Miroku asked.  
  
Linde shapeshifted back.  
  
"Just shut up and listen." Linde snapped. "Okay." Miroku murmured remembering the tray incident.  
  
They were listening very intently to the commotion inside the resturant. Inu Yasha had now decided to start pounding Hojo (MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Kagome cracking up laughing. Sango and Miroku were about burst into laughter. Everyone in the resturant was choking on their food. As for tray- collar dude, the fighters could no longer keep him still because he laughing so hard.  
  
"C'mon Kagome we're leaving." Inu Yasha said taking her hand. "Kay." Kagome gasped through her fits of laughter.  
  
The unfortunate (not) Hojo now had swirly eyes and an x for a mouth (MUWHAHAHAHA).  
  
"Now where are they going?" Miroku asked himself. "Don't know, but let's find out." Linde grinned to herself evily.  
  
The group followed Inu Yasha and Kagome to a park.  
  
"Linde why don't you shapeshift?" Koga asked. "Dammit, why do you people keep on asking?" Linde snapped shapeshifting into a person who looked like she was going to something strange. "What in all the seven hells are you going to do?" Koga asked. "Tai Chi." Linde answered evily. "Okay then." Koga muttered.  
  
Linde walked off bare foot. Inu Yasha and Kagome however were walking rather slowly.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome murmured softly. "What?" Inu Yasha asked. "I love you Inu Yasha," Kagome answered as Inu Yasha blushed. "I want you to stay a hanyou." "What about you though Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. "I don't want to leave you ever," Kagome answered, "so I've decided on something. I'm going to become hanyou when the jewel's complete." "But that mean's you'll be shunned and hated," Inu Yasha answered. "I don't want you to do that just for me." "I want to," Kagome whispered, "we have our own place in the village with Kaede. I want to be hanyou so I can stay with you forever."  
  
Inu Yasha then did something very surprising. He kissed Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!! Linde seeing this shapeshifted back into her real self and bolted. Who did she hide behind, but none other than Sesshomaru.  
  
"I didn't want to see that," Linde muttered. "I really didn't want to see that."  
  
Miroku's mouth was open and he was looking from Kagome to Inu Yasha and back again. Koga was hitting himself in the head. Jaken of course is still ducktaped to the pole in the hands of Linde.  
  
"I am so glad Rin and Shippou aren't hear," Sango sighed in relief, "otherwise I would have to cover their eyes. They are way to young." "Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru muttered looking very irritated.  
  
Linde came out from behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru can I bash Jaken into the ground to relieve some frustration?" Linde asked politely. "Sure, I could care less." Sesshomaru answered. "MMPH MMPH!!!!" Jaken shrieked very muffled thanks to the load of duck-tape (which in my opinion is a very good thing because Inu Yasha and Kagome would have heard him).  
  
BASH BASH BASH BASH!!!!!!!! Linde was bashing Jaken into the ground.  
  
"Note to self, never annoy Linde." Sango and Miroku said to themselves.  
  
It was a really good thing that Inu Yasha and Kagome paid no attention to the noise that Linde was making. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. Linde stopped pounding Jaken to hear whatever it was that Kagome was saying.  
  
"Let's go back." Kagome said. "Sure." Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
"Run." Linde muttered. "Kirara." Sango ordered.  
  
Luckily for them they beat them to the Higurashi Shrine since they were walking. Which was a good thing. Basically because when the got there they found Linde pounding Jaken into the ground.  
  
"Note to self, never ask to many questions." Kagome thought. "Oh hello there." Linde greeted them still pounding Jaken (of course who wouldn't). "I think we'll go inside." Inu Yasha said a little scared.  
  
With that they both slipped into the house.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF- DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAYS PEOPLES!!! I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE 3 SEQUELS!!!!! EACH ONE WILL BE LONGER AND MORE FLUFFY THAN THE FIRST!!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BUT ONLY ON ONE CONDITION!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST BE GOOD LITTLE READERS AND REVIEW THIS CHAPPER OTHERWISE YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapper 16

Chapter 16:  
  
A/N: Okay peoples just soes ya know you better review this chapper or I won't write 3 sequels!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome had changed into her pajamas and was downstairs talking to Linde.  
  
"How come they got sound when we were in the ferris wheel?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"I think I know why." Linde answered.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was yelling too loud at Sesshomaru and shattered the glass." Linde muttered guiltily.  
  
"Ohhhhh." Kagome muttered.  
  
"So how was your date sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"It was good." Kagome answered happily.  
  
Linde had her hair down and none other the Rin-chan was playing with it. Kagome who was sitting in Inu Yasha's lap grinned to her mother. Sesshomaru (of course) has long since fallen asleep against the wall.  
  
"Good night everyone," Kagome said happily, "c'mon Sango."  
  
Sango and Kagome walked up to her room.  
  
"Okay Rin you need stop now." Linde ordered kindly.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Linde stood up. Mrs. Higurashi handed her a blanket.  
  
"Linde why aren't you going up to Kagome's room?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm sleeping outside." Linde answered calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha, Koga, and Miroku yelled shocked.  
  
"I don't like sleeping inside," Linde replied calmly, "I'm more used to it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Linde walked outside. Koga turned to see if Sesshomaru to see if he had woken up. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't.  
  
"Shit," Koga cursed, "you'd think that he'd wake up from that."  
  
Kagome and Sango were talking.  
  
"So Kagome," Sango said slyly, "what happened on your date?"  
  
"Well...umm....uhh...." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"C'mon spill." Sango ordered.  
  
"We kissed a little." Kagome muttered guiltily.  
  
"Really?" Sango lied.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied.  
  
"You know who would be a good couple?" Sango asked.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Linde." Sango replied.  
  
"No." Kagome shrieked shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now that I think about it," Kagome murmured, "they would make a good couple."  
  
"See, I told ya so." Sango said happily.  
  
"Good night Sango."  
  
"Good night Kagome." Sango murmured.  
  
Kagome turned out the light. They both fell asleep rather quickly.  
  
*DREAM SEQUENCE *  
  
Kagome was with Inu Yasha in the fuedal era. They were holding hands walking through his forest far from the village. Suddenly, a darkness began to cover the sky, and a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness. Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It was too late. The Tetsusaiga shattered beyond repair. The shadowed figure then killed him.  
  
"No! Inu Yasha!" Kagome sobbed as the figure turned to kill her. "INU YASHA!!!!!"  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome woke up sobbing. She sat up to see Sango fast asleep. Kagome stood up and opened her door still crying softly. She went down stairs to see Inu Yasha looking at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha...." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Instead of answering, Kagome walked over to where he sat and fell to her knees giving him a huge hug crying even harder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked again. "Answer me Kagome!"  
  
"No." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Tell me Kagome." Inu Yasha ordered gently.  
  
"No." Kagome sobbed again.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to tell me, but please tell me why you're crying." Inu Yasha said gently.  
  
"I don't want to." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Alright, then I won't ask you anymore."  
  
Kagome calmed down after a few minutes and fell asleep in Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha of course (being the softie that he is) took off his haori and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up and put her back in her bed. Inu Yasha shut her door softly. Linde of course had been looking through the window the whole time.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF- AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF-DOOM!!!!!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! KU KU KU!!!!!!!!!! ONE MORE THING MC HAMMER PANTS!!!!!! BRIGHT RED HAMMER PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapper 17

Chapter 17:  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome woke to find Sango cracking up laughing.  
  
"What, what's so funny?" Kagome asked as Inu Yasha's haori started slipping off her shoulders.  
  
"Eeep." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Clearly someone had some fun last night." Sango taunted.  
  
"I DID NOT!!!!" Kagome screamed lunging at Sango armed with a pillow.  
  
"What ya gonna do Kagome?" Sango asked grabbing her pillow.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango fought off Kagome courageously. Miroku, hearing the laughing and shouting, decided to check it out for his own perverted reasons.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango and Kagome yelled throwing their pillows at him.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Koga and Inu Yasha looked at the top of the stairs. Miroku came running down the stairs. Kagome came out next, still wearing Inu Yasha's haori.  
  
"You hentai!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well, well, well." Koga muttered.  
  
"You wanna get whacked with a pillow too?" Kagome asked dangerously.  
  
"No." Koga answered sheepishly.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up behind her and took back his haori. Linde walked in yawning.  
  
"What a wonderful sleep!" Linde yawned.  
  
"How could you sleep out there?" Koga asked.  
  
"Simple," Linde answered, "I slept in the Goshinboku Tree. It was quite nice up there."  
  
"No, you don't understand my question," Koga said rather irritated. "How can you sleep up there?"  
  
"Oh that," Linde finally realized, "I'm used to it."  
  
"Oh." Koga muttered.  
  
Kagome kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek and sat with him on the couch.  
  
"I'm surprised Sesshomaru is still asleep." Kagome said surprised.  
  
"Well I'm not." Linde muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well, I can't say anything," Linde lied, "but let's just say that I was yelling at him very loudly and sort of wore him out yelling back at me."  
  
"Okay then." everyone muttered.  
  
Miroku snorted. Sango came down the stairs in a t-shirt with a panda holding a tomato and a pair of boxer shorts. The t-shirt read 'UNIDENTIFIED FLYING TOMATO!'  
  
"Why hello there Sango!" Miroku said slyly.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Sango said rather deadly pulling out a pillow.  
  
Miroku backed up slowly with his hands raised. Koga sweatdropped. Sesshomaru, well, let's just say that he was still dead asleep. Linde was folding the blanket that she had been using. Kagome and Inu Yasha were sitting on the couch. Kagome sitting in Inu Yasha's lap (*HINT HINT* *WINK WINK*). Basically they were watching Sesshomaru sleep.  
  
"When is he going to wake up?" Kagome whispered in Inu Yasha's ear.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha answered pondering when he was going to wake up.  
  
"Oh I'd say in about 5 minutes." Linde said out of nowhere.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs looking rather happy. She looked over at Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Why don't I make a nice breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a nice idea." Linde said happily. "Could by any chance tell me where the closet is?"  
  
"It's all right," Mrs. Higurashi said happily. "I'll take it there for you."  
  
"Thank you." Linde said cheerily.  
  
5 minutes later.....Sesshomaru is now awake and everyone besides him were looking at Linde.  
  
"What?" Linde asked rather confused.  
  
"You can predict things that just turn out to be right." Inu Yasha said looking rather surprised.  
  
"Possibly....supposedly......maybe.............yes." Linde said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, okay then."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came out carrying quite a few things out for breakfast.  
  
"Kagome you do know that school starts up again today don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yeah I do." Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked out of the room. She came back in her school uniform and was holding her bag.  
  
"Bye everyone." Kagome said.  
  
She walked over to Inu Yasha and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome called again walking out the door.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you liked that chapter!!!! Will try and update soon!  
  
JA!  
  
~Kagome 


	19. Chapper 18

Chapter 18:  
  
Kagome was walking home with her friends who had just happened to decide to pay her family a visit.  
  
"Kagome are those people still at your house?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Yeah actually." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why? I thought you said they would only be staying for the summer." Eri stated.  
  
"Well, I still have to get to know two of them." Kagome looked over at a nearby store.  
  
"Which ones?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Linde." Kagome said as she tried not to pay attention.  
  
"Why those two?" Yuka asked turning her head towards Kagome.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Kagome stated. Although, as she kept walking, she thought, "Actually, I'm getting to know Sesshomaru because he'll be my brother-in- law soon, and Linde just seems different................"  
  
Kagome and her friends walked up the steps of The Higurashi Shrine to see Sango in her skin tight armor swinging her hiraikotsu. A visitor was watching her.  
  
"You're a woman." the man stated shocked.  
  
"Yes and you are a man," Sango said still swinging her hiraikotsu, "you're point?"  
  
"How can you swing that thing around?" the man asked.  
  
"I've been swinging this thing for who knows when." Sango answered.  
  
Linde was standing a few paces away sweeping.  
  
"Well why don't you come in?" Kagome offered (sweatdrops).  
  
"Sure." her friends accepted, sweatdropping.  
  
The four of them walked in. Sesshomaru and Koga were glaring at each other. Inu Yasha looked up.  
  
"Oh hi Kagome." Inu Yasha greeted her tearing his eyes from Sesshomaru and Koga's cold stare of death contest (and then again we all know who's winning, Sesshomaru).  
  
"Hi Inu Yasha." Kagome greeted back to him about to go sit with him but her friends pulled her away.  
  
"What's their problem?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No idea," Inu Yasha answered. "Want to go back to seeing who will win this starring contest?"  
  
"Sure." Miroku answered.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku went back to watching Sesshomaru and Koga glare at each other.  
  
In Kagome's room......  
  
"Kagome where have you been hiding him?!" Ayumi gasped.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know the one who looks like Inu Yasha." Eri hinted.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Yes him!" Yuka cried.  
  
"He's so hot!" Ayumi gasped.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" Kagome said looking a little shocked. "You're saying that you think that Sesshomaru, who kills for the fun of it, is hot?"  
  
"What's that?" the three of them asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome lied.  
  
"Is he taken?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered.  
  
"Can I have him?" Yuka asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered.  
  
"Then can I have him?" Eri asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered for (she hoped) the final time.  
  
"Why not?" the three asked.  
  
"Cause he's a total anti-social icecube." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh." the three of them said rather disappointed.  
  
Kagome and her friends came back downstairs to see Sesshomaru and Koga still glaring at each other.  
  
"They're still at it?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Apparently." Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome we'll meet you outside." Yuka said.  
  
"Okay," Kagome replied shortly. "Inu Yasha you want to join us outside?"  
  
"Sure," he said, "anything to get away from them."  
  
"Agreed." Kagome muttered.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Inu Yasha walked outside leaving Sesshomaru and Koga to continue their cold stare of death contest. The man who had been questioning Sango was gone, Kagome's friends were now gathered around her.  
  
"How can you swing that thing around?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I'm used it." Sango answered.  
  
"You don't look that old," Yuka said. "Just how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16." Sango answered.  
  
"Oh no." Kagome moaned.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU SHOULD BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" the three of them yelled.  
  
"I'm a demon exterminator, I don't go to high school." Sango said a little surprised.  
  
"You're a demon exterminator?!" Ayumi cried shocked.  
  
"You already have an occupation." Yuka said surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Sango said laughing.  
  
Kagome walked up to them with Inu Yasha and Miroku following her.  
  
"I see you've met Sango." Kagome said happily.  
  
"That's her name?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kagome's who's he?" Yuka asked pointing to Miroku.  
  
"Oh that's Miroku." Kagome answered giving him a warning look.  
  
"He says he's a monk who works to aid the common man," Inu Yasha muttered. "I'd like to see him do that someday."  
  
"Calm yourself Inu Yasha." Miroku said whacking him in the head with his staff.  
  
"How old exactly are you?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"19." Miroku answered.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE IN COLLEGE!" the three of them.  
  
"Um, Kagome what about her?" Yuka asked pointing to Linde who was still sweeping.  
  
"That's Linde." Kagome answered.  
  
Hearing her name Linde turned around.  
  
"Yeah and?" Linde said sarcastically.  
  
"How old exactly are you?" Yuka asked wondering if she was young like Sango and Miroku.  
  
Linde began to count on her fingers. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Over 400 million years old." Linde answered.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!" all of them yelled.  
  
"Don't you four remember anything," Linde growled. "I'm half elf. So basically I'm immortal."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome said just remembering what Linde had said. "You said you were elf. Now you say that you're half elf."  
  
"Oh that," Linde said grinnig, "I was lying but I'll tell you the truth now. I'm half elf half demon."  
  
"So your parents were an elf and a demon?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No lecher," Linde yelled angrily. "My parents were both elves."  
  
"How is that possible though?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh that they both had demon blood." Linde answered.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came outside.  
  
"Okay you six time to come in for a snack." Mrs. Higurashi called.  
  
The six of them came in. Shippou, Rin, and Souta were sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh you two are sooooo cute!" Kagome's friends giggled.  
  
Shippou and Rin looked at them. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room putting an end to Koga and Sesshomaru's cold stare of death contest (he he he). They walked in looking like they were going to kill someone.  
  
"Does anyone know where Jaken is?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I do." Linde answered.  
  
"Where?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"The damn little question asker is still ducktaped to the pole and is hanging upside down in the well-house." Linde answered.  
  
Everyone (including Sesshomaru) burst into laughter.  
  
"Seems you got a little to angry with him Linde." Koga taunted.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Linde ordered.  
  
"Why should I?" Koga asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because I said so." Linde replied with and evil look.  
  
Koga returned the look and they all continued eating. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were talking with Kagome, Sango, and Linde. Shippou and Rin looked very confused. As for the others, they weren't paying any attention. Mrs. Higurashi cleared the table once everyone finished and made them go outside. Shippou was now being chased by Kirara. As for Sesshomaru and Linde, they both went into the Goshinkboku God Tree.  
  
"Must strangle....must strangle....." Linde muttered twisting a twig. "Quite agreed." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
They were both pretty pissed with Koga. For Sesshomaru....#1 Koga keeps on flirting with Kagome, who was pretty close to being his half brother's wife. #2 he just plain doesn't like him.  
  
For Linde.....#1 Koga keeps flirting with Kagome. #2 she just plain doesn't like him (it's pretty obvious too). Everyone else was watching Shippou being chased by Kirara.  
  
"They'd make the perfect couple." everyone thought.  
  
Linde poked her head out of the boughs of the Goshinboku God Tree.  
  
"I heard that." Linde uttered giving them all the evil look of death.  
  
"Oh shit," Kagome cursed, "I forgot she can read minds."  
  
"Really." everyone else said looking at Kagome.  
  
At that precise moment o'dense one...no I mean Hojo...no I mean Homo....NO I MEAN HOJO!!!!!!! Now that I've got that settled......at that precise moment Hojo decided to come. Everyone's head swiveled towards him.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Hojo called (still not taking a hint).  
  
"Oh look it's o'dense one." everyone muttered.  
  
"Kagome, you wouldn't mind going to see a movie with me sometime would you?" Hojo asked not even taking a hint as usual.  
  
BASH! Sesshomaru had seemingly appeared out of nowhere hitting him in the head. Once Sesshomaru did this Linde fell out of the tree cracking up laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOWHAHAHAHA!!!!" Linde laughed (if you're all wondering why Linde is saying ow...when she fell out of the Goshinboku God Tree she fell on a stone bench and broke it in half).  
  
Sesshomaru began to beat Hojo to a pulp. Everyone was watching him with shocked looks. Even Shippou and Kirara had stopped. They were watching with everyone. Linde had begun to roll on the ground cracking up laughing. She walked up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why don't I take over from here." Linde suggested.  
  
"Here you go." Sesshomaru accepted handing an unconcious Hojo into the hands of Linde (believe it's not a good thing).  
  
Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Well, she is going to be your wife soon right?"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"WHAT?!" they all yelled.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I AM THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF- DOOM!!!!! KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU!!!!  
  
Now, you must be good readers and review! This story is gonna be long so don't worry. My sister won't be starting the sequels until we get both movies. Which is gonna be sometime next month...i think..not sure..  
  
Okay!  
  
JA!  
  
~Kagome 


	20. Chapper 19

A/N: HI!! Here's yet another chapter for The Summer Disaster! I hope you like it!  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Everyone was looking at Sesshomaru besides Linde. Linde had Hojo by the collar and was still cracking up laughing. Yes, she was bashing him in the head.  
  
"Okay what?" Inu Yasha asked again.  
  
"Do you need me to repeat it slower," Sesshomaru said coldly. "She is going to be your wife soon right?"  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I felt like it." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"No you didn't." Ayumi snapped.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her.  
  
"You're Inu Yasha's brother," Sango laughed sounding a little shocked. "Which means that Kagome will be your sister-in-law soon. Meaning that she'll be related by marriage. You won't want another man hitting on your brother's wife would you?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a blank look. Everyone looked at her including Miroku who put his arm around her shoulders. Amazingly she didn't slap it away.  
  
"I believe you've just read right past that thick wall of his." Miroku complimented her not doing anything to resort with lechery.  
  
"Really." Inu Yasha said looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Here you go." Linde called to Sesshomaru coming up with Hojo.  
  
Sesshomaru took Hojo back and began beating the crap out of him. After he was finished with him he dragged him down the shrine steps.  
  
"I won't be seeing you again o'dense one." Sesshomaru muttered dropping Hojo in the center of the street.  
  
After doing that he just walked back up the shrine steps like nothing happened. Every single person in the street and sidewalk were looking at him.  
  
"What did he just do?" everyone whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru froze on one of the steps and gave them the look of death. Then just continued walking up the shrine steps like nothing had happened at all. When he came back, Linde was rolling on the ground cracking up laughing. Sesshomaru just went straight back into the tree.  
  
"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED???!!!!" Kagome's friends yelled.  
  
"Ummmm.......you guys.........you don't have to make such a big deal about it." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha of course is bright red. Linde laughed even harder at that. As for Koga......Linde locked him in the well house with Jaken. Miroku and Sango were standing under the Goshinboku God Tree.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what exactly did you do with o'dense one?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I dumped in the middle of the street." Sesshomaru answered from the tree.  
  
With that said Miroku, Sango, and Shippou began to laugh.  
  
"Okay all of you," Mrs. Higurashi called. "Wait a minute. Where's Koga?"  
  
"Oh him," Linde answered finally able to get control of herself. "I locked him in the well house with Jaken."  
  
"Now dear what's this that I hear about you getting married?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later mother." Kagome answered.  
  
"Okay all of you," Mrs. Higurashi called over the laughing. "It's time to come in."  
  
Everyone walked in besides Sesshomaru who was still in the tree.  
  
"Why isn't Sesshomaru coming inside?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku answered. "He'll be in, in awhile though."  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi closed the door.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Take a drink every time someone states the obvious.  
  
I know, I know, that was short. I'm sorry. Homework is getting in the way AGAIN! THE STUPID PIECE OF CRAP TEACHERS JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!  
  
Okay, I'm shutting up before I say something stupid.  
  
Okay!  
  
JA!  
  
~Kagome 


	21. Chapper 20

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Konnichiwa! Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Teachers are being VERY evil and giving out LOTS of homework! Right now I've got about 4 hours worth of homework and it's a pain in the butt!!!  
  
Hope you like this chapter!!! Enjoy  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
It was dark by the time everybody actually saw Sesshomaru again. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri decided to spend the night.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru, how cold is it out there?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Cold." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Well I certainly won't be outside tonight." Linde muttered.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" Linde asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I usually sleep outside because I'm used to it." Linde answered.  
  
"You camp a lot?" Eri asked.  
  
Linde shook her head.  
  
"Then why do you sleep outside?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Because I can." Linde lied grinning.  
  
"What are you three planning to do tonight?" Sango asked.  
  
"We're spending the night here." Yuka answered.  
  
"Oh." everyone muttered.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't look ultimately happy about it. Actually he didn't look happy at all. Inu Yasha cracked up laughing at the look on Sesshomaru's face. BASH!  
  
"What was that for?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"I just felt like it." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"No you didn't." Linde answered.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her. She returned the look.  
  
"Okay you all," Mrs. Higurashi said poking her head into the living room. "Girls up to Kagome's room."  
  
Linde picked up Rin and followed the others upstairs. Miroku tried to follow them but Inu Yasha grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You're not following them," Inu Yasha growled. "You don't need too."  
  
Miroku sat back down and watched Sango disappear behind Kagome's door. He looked rather sullen.  
  
"Oh get over it." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you just need to get the right idea at better times." Miroku lectured.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Inu Yasha swore loudly.  
  
"Why? You're gonna do something with Kagome right?"  
  
"W-what?!" Inuyasha blushed madly.  
  
"Come on! Don't tell me that you haven't at least thought about it." Miroku teased.  
  
"Shut the hell up you stupid monk." Inuyasha said, turning away.  
  
Miroku covered Shippou's ears quickly.  
  
"You did not hear that." Miroku said hoping that he didn't.  
  
"What's that mean?" Shippou asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing it means absolutely nothing," Sesshomaru said going along with Miroku. "Don't repeat it."  
  
Sesshomaru gave Inu Yasha a cold-stare-of-death look. Inu Yasha returned the look.  
  
"Would you two stop staring at each other and go to bed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru muttered at the same time.  
  
"Well isn't that odd?" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Agreed," Shippou replied. "They never do anything that has to do with the same thing. Not even talking. But you can always tell they're related."  
  
"Go to sleep!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
She walked into the room and turned off the light. As for the girls......  
  
"What was that all about?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Sango and Kagome lied at the same time.  
  
Linde was talking to Rin.  
  
"You did not hear that," Linde said hoping that Rin wouldn't ask her what any of that wonderful language meant, "you do not know that means and you shall not repeat it."  
  
Yuka and Eri were laughing very hard. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door.  
  
"Light's out." Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
Kagome turned off her light and everyone went to sleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome was with Inu Yasha in the fuedal era. They were holding hands walking through his forest far from the village. Suddenly, a darkness began to cover the sky, and a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness. Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It was too late. The Tetsusaiga shattered beyond repair. The shadowed figure then killed him.  
  
"No! Inu Yasha!" Kagome sobbed as the figure turned to kill her. "INU YASHA!!!!!"  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome again woke up sobbing. She sat up and looked at Sango who was still fast asleep. Kagome sighed.  
  
"It was the same dream," Kagome thought. "why did I have it again?"  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs to see Inu Yasha up again.  
  
"What's up Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome began to cry harder.  
  
"What the hell?" Inu Yasha swore.  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding worried.  
  
Kagome ran to Inu Yasha and hugged him. Inu Yasha returned the embrace.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I can't tell you how much I want you to stay alive." Kagome said crying softly.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome," Inu Yasha asked, "I'll be with you forever."  
  
Kagome choked with tears. Inu Yasha had no idea why she was crying.  
  
"Why's she crying? It's the second time she's done this." Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know why you're crying, and I'm not asking you to tell me." Inu Yasha said as he looked down at Kagome. "Why don't you stay down here tonight?" Kagome had already stopped crying and was now sitting comfortably in Inu Yasha's embrace. "I'll get you another blanket."  
  
After he got the blanket, he wrapped it tightly around her and kissed her. At that precise moment Mrs. Higurashi walked down the stairs and saw the two.  
  
"Oh my god! I've got to start planning their wedding!" Mrs. Higurashi thought running up the stairs.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't even notice. As for Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippou....were in the kitchen. Miroku covering Shippou's eyes so he couldn't see anything. They were almost about to burst into laughter.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N:  
  
sorry about the wait....he he he................  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Sorry about the length but...you know how teachers can get...THEY NEVER STOP GIVING YOU HOMEWORK!!!!  
  
Oh well..... Please review!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	22. Chapper 21

KONNICHIWA!!!! I hope you like this chapter! It took FOREVER to write! If you want to hurt me for not updating sooner, DON'T! Kill the TEACHERS! AND HOMEWORK! FOR IT IS EVIL!!!!!! Okay, I'm done. I'm shutting up. Ja ne!  
  
~Kagome  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Sango was walking down the stairs of the Higurashi house holding her pillow in case Miroku was out to his normal acts of lechery. She stopped dead at the sight of Kagome and Inu Yasha asleep together on the couch. Sango looked in the doorway of the kitchen to see Miroku face first on the ground.  
  
"Wonder what happened to him....wait a minute......I don't see Sesshomaru." Sango thought.  
  
She walked over Miroku like a doormat, and looked to her right to see Sesshomaru fast asleep with Shippou curled up on his head. Sango, knowing Sesshomaru, poked him in the shoulder. It took her awhile, until he woke up.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"On your head." Sango replied.  
  
Sesshomaru felt Shippou's tail, and pulled him off. Shippou woke up and was about to cry out for Kagome when he felt Sango's hand on his mouth.  
  
"Say anything, you die." Sango threatened.  
  
"Why exactly?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Look in living room on the couch and don't say anything." Sango answered.  
  
Sesshomaru looked out to see Inu Yasha and Kagome fast asleep.  
  
"Now I know why." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
Sango walked over to Miroku and kicked him. Miroku rolled over and sat up.  
  
"Owwwwwww, my head." he moaned.  
  
Sesshomaru was looking at the ceiling like he didn't do anything (*cough* *cough*). Sango glared at Miroku.  
  
"Don't touch me or you will die," Sango threatened, "don't say anything or I will hurt you severely, and don't think anything perverted or Inu Yasha will find out and hurt you."  
  
"How?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Probably I'll tell him, Linde will definitely tell him, and possibly Kagome's mother." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Exactly." Sango agreed.  
  
At that moment Ayumi appeared at the bottom of the stairs yawning. Sango and the others fell silent. Miroku looked at her and then at the couch and bolted to the left side of the doorframe.  
  
"Oh shit." they all muttered.  
  
Sango dropped her pillow and bolted out of the kitchen. She covered Ayumi's mouth and literally dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Look in the living room on the couch." Sango ordered.  
  
Ayumi looked and gasped in shock. Suddenly a big 'HA' came from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh no." they all moaned.  
  
There was a few thuds as if someone was rolling down the stairs. THUD! CRASH! Linde could be seen lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs laughing her head off. A lamp that had been sitting on a table had fallen off and broke.  
  
"Shit." they all muttered.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAOWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOW!!!!!" Linde laughed tears streaming down her face from the pain and laughter.  
  
"I wonder what she did?" Shippou wondered aloud.  
  
"Rolled down the stairs, Shippou, that's what she did." Sango answered his wondering question.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her to his side of the doorframe.  
  
"What was that for?" Sango asked very, very surprised.  
  
"Inu Yasha and Kagome are waking up thanks to Linde." Sesshomaru answered through gritted (now there's a word I've never used before) teeth.  
  
"Oh no! She'll blow our cover!" Sango groaned putting her head into her hands.  
  
Rin, Yuka, Jii-chan, Souta, Eri, and Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs yawning. They stopped dead at Inu Yasha and Kagome looking at Linde, who was laughing while crying. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed Linde and ran into the kitchen, along with others.  
  
"Is there a gag by any chance?" Sango asked.  
  
"Will a dishrag do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked holding one up.  
  
"Do have one that's bigger?" Miroku asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi went digging into one of the drawers. She pulled out a dish- towel.  
  
"Will this do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked holding up the dish-towel.  
  
"Okay!" Sango, Miroku, and the others (besides Sesshomaru) said happily at the same time.  
  
"Linde come here." Sango ordered.  
  
"Get the....ow.....hell away from me...ow!" Linde shrieked.  
  
"Watch your language!" Sango ordered.  
  
Miroku tied the dish-towel securely around her so she couldn't make any noise. Yuka looked at Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Uhhh.....Mrs. Higurashi, we have school today don't we?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Yes I believe you do." Mrs. Higurashi answered frowning slightly.  
  
"Shouldn't you wake them up?" Eri asked.  
  
"But I don't want to," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "They look so cute." (In case you all are wondering, Kagome and Inu Yasha fell asleep again as soon as the others dragged Linde into the kitchen)  
  
"Oh, come on! Kagome won't want to miss school!" Ayumi whispered.  
  
"But I'll make up an excuse for her!" Mrs. Higurashi insisted.  
  
WHACK! They all looked towards Miroku and Linde. Miroku had succeeded in gagging Linde, but had succeeded in another thing, getting whacked in the face by a very, very pissed off Linde.  
  
"Ow." Miroku moaned.  
  
Linde started laughing. Although it was supremely muffled thanks to the gag. Linde finally tired of it tore off her mouth and glared at them.  
  
"Okay I get the picture...ow...of being quite...ow." Linde whispered.  
  
"Okay people time to hide besides Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri," Mrs. Higurashi said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Can't move." Linde moaned through her pain since she had only rolled down the stairs a few minutes ago.  
  
"Well, that's a problem." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at Linde.  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't rolled down the stairs." Miroku lectured.  
  
"You're lucky I can't necessarily move at the moment!" Linde growled.  
  
"How long does it take you to heal yourself?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Half a day." Linde answered calmly.  
  
"Now we have a problem." Souta moaned.  
  
"You three go get ready for school and I'll go wake up Kagome while they hide," Mrs. Higurashi ordered kindly. "Sango you wouldn't mind carrying Linde?"  
  
"No." Sango replied picking up Linde.  
  
The others bolted outside and hid behind bushes. Linde was with Sango. They waited for at least an hour until they saw Kagome, her friends, and Souta walk out of the house. Inu Yasha was saying goodbye to them. Mrs. Higurashi walked up to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha you wouldn't mind carrying Linde in would you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"Cause she hurt herself this morning, they're over there in the bushes." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
"Why'd she have to tell him?" they all thought to themselves.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to them and saw Linde on the ground trying very hard not to laugh. He picked her up exasperatedly and not to mention glare at the rest of them. Mrs. Higurashi led him into the house.  
  
"Put her on the couch, would you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
All the others slipped back inside. Inu Yasha glared at them.  
  
"We did nothing." Sango lied.  
  
At school.....  
  
"Kagome you looked so cute curled up with Inu Yasha!" Ayumi teased.  
  
"I'm so jealous!" Yuka cried clenching her fists.  
  
"How did you meet him actually?" Eri asked.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? Did I say anything wrong?" Eri asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Kagome answered, "you mean you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean finding a total sweet hot guy like that," Yuka said while they walked past some other students, "of course we're gonna want to know how you met him."  
  
"Well I guess I'll tell you." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Really?!" the three of them cried happily.  
  
"After school." Kagome said.  
  
Her three friends fell sweatdropped and fell over anime style. Then the school bell rang. Since Kagome and her friends had their first class together the insisted to have her tell them every last detail before class.  
  
"I won't tell you everything right now, but I will tell you that I found him pinned to a tree in a deep sleep. I kinda awakened him I guess........"  
  
Her friends gasped. At that moment the teacher came through.  
  
"Okay, everyone to their seats!" the teacher ordered.  
  
Everyone ran to their seats. The lesson began, which was long and boring. All Kagome was 'blah, blah blah blah blah.' She sighed to herself. Her thoughts drifted to the subject of Inu Yasha, of course.  
  
"I wonder what Inu Yasha's doing right now," Kagome thought not evening listening to the teacher. "Hopefully not fighting with Sesshomaru."  
  
"HIGURASHI," the teacher yelled, "what is the answer to the question?"  
  
Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Wha-what question?" Kagome asked hesitantly while blushing.  
  
"Higurashi," the teacher sighed, "stand in the hall."  
  
"Hai, sensei. Gomen." Kagome apologized.  
  
Kagome was standing in the hall holding to buckets filled with water. She sighed inwardly.  
  
"Oh my god, that was soooooo embarassing!" Kagome thought.  
  
Back at Higurashi Shrine.......  
  
Linde, who had nothing to do all day but sit around and do nothing thanks to the fact that she couldn't move, had been planning a very evil scheme to get revenge on Inu Yasha and Kagome. She looked at Inu Yasha, with a very cunning look.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha, why don't you pick up Kagome from school?" Linde suggested.  
  
"Okay." Inu Yasha said getting up about to leave when he heard Linde say something Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, why don't you go with him?" Linde suggested yet again.  
  
"Why would I?" Sesshomaru retorted.  
  
"To beat o'dense one to a pulp, again." Linde answered grinning.  
  
"Okay." Sesshomaru said getting up and following out the door.  
  
"Wai-" Mrs. Higurashi called after them only to be cut off by the slamming of the door.  
  
Linde grinned.  
  
"Is he feeling alright?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, he never acts like this." Miroku answered.  
  
"I know why, at least I think I do." Linde muttered.  
  
"Tell us then." Miroku ordered.  
  
"Oh alright," Linde said shrugging her shoulders. "It's because Kagome's going to be family soon and he needs to start treating her like family."  
  
"That means beating the crap out of her right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You are so very lucky that Shippou and Rin are asleep." Sango said in a very deadly tone making Miroku cringe.  
  
"No, he just likes beating o'dense one to a pulp for Inu Yasha." Linde uttered under her breath.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: *in big thunderous voice that fills the whole dang sky* SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE WONDERFULLY FUN CHAPPER!!!!!!!! ONE MORE THING R&R OR I SHALL NOT WRITE 3 SEQUELS!!!! KU KU KU!! REMEMBER MERE MORTALS!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY- AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF-DOOM!!!!! OR A.A.O.A.O.A.P.O.D.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN ABBREVIATIONS!!!!!!!! ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I HAVE A CLIENT THAT PAYS THIS WELL I WILL DEFINITELY WIN MY CASE, ALL SHE HAS TO DO IS CRY AND THE JURY WILL BE SCREAMING FOR BLOOD!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!! HE'S RIGHT!!!!! BLINDING...STUPIDITY...OF....FRIVOLOUS....LAWSUITS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you liked it! Ja ne!  
  
~Kagome 


	23. Chapper 22

HELLO!!!! KONNICHIWA!!! HOLA!!!! BONJOUR!!!!! I'm sorry.you don't need to listen to me ramble on in different languages.but hey, it's fun! Okay, I know you've waited a long time for this chapter.at least I think..when did I update last? shrugs shoulders don't remember. Oh well. Who cares. Not me. Lol. Well, enough of me, let's get on with the chapper!!! ENJOY!  
  
~Kagome  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were walking down the street to get Kagome from school. Of course, they have no clue where she is so Inu Yasha is sniffing the ground while Sesshomaru had been given the job of keeping the crowd away from him.  
  
"Okay, I've picked up her scent. Let's go." Inu Yasha called.  
  
"Took you long enough," Sesshomaru growled. "I could've picked it up faster."  
  
People were staring at them since they each were carrying swords and Inu Yasha had forgotten his hat. (LOOK AT THE EARS!! I LOVE HIS EARS!! I wish I owned them.*cries softly*)  
  
"Sure you could." Inu Yasha growled back.  
  
"That's only because you're a half-breed." Sesshomaru insulted.  
  
"I may be a half-demon but that doesn't mean anything cause you're a full demon." Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"There's no such thing as demons." the people in the streets whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his head slowly and glared at them his eyes turning red. Everyone started backing away.  
  
"Okay we believe in them now!" the people shrieked.  
  
"Can we go now Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked rather irritated.  
  
"Sure, before you lose the scent." Sesshomaru replied rather insultingly.  
  
"Shut up." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
Sesshomaru nearly busted into laughter had it not been that they had just reached Kagome's school.  
  
"We could have been here sooner, Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said beginning an argument, "if it hadn't been for you being a half-breed."  
  
"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha ordered. "You may be full demon but at least I don't try to kill everyone."  
  
School was already out and Kagome was walking to the gate with her friends. Kagome stopped dead at the sound of Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's raised voices. Her friends looked at her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Don't tell me they're here to get me." Kagome muttered.  
  
"You mean Inu Yasha and his half-brother?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied looking up to see Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha fighting.  
  
Kagome stormed over to them looking very pissed off.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!! SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped back very quickly cause Inu Yasha did a face-plant into the cement. Everyone started staring at them.  
  
"Ow." Inu Yasha moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha." Kagome apologized helping him up. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing you here."  
  
"I knew it....I knew she set this up." Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"I can understand you coming Inu Yasha, but you?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Linde forced me to." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"You are so lucky that I do not have an extra set of prayer beads." Kagome threatened.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome to restrain her if she even thought about trying to strangle him again.  
  
"Kagome don't, he'll kill you!" Inu Yasha hissed.  
  
"He won't kill her." Ayumi said walking up to them.  
  
"Why exactly?" Inu Yasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because you're going to marry her." Yuka added.  
  
"And that would make Kagome his sister-in-law." Eri added.  
  
"KAGOME YOU'RE GETTIN' MARRIED!!!" everyone that was still around (and who knew her) yelled.  
  
"I'd like to keep my hearing." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
At that precise moment, yet again, Hojo decided to walk up to them. Sesshomaru looked at him.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Would you like to go to a movie with me tomorrow?" Hojo asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Ho-" Kagome began.  
  
"Kagome, let me save you some breath," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Can I pound him for you?"  
  
"S-sure, knock yourself out." Kagome answered shocked.  
  
"Kagome?" everyone asked as Sesshomaru began to bash him in the head.  
  
"Inu Yasha, is Sesshomaru sick or something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know," Inu Yasha answered looking very surprised. "He usually doesn't act like this."  
  
"Well isn't that wonderful." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.  
  
BASH! Hojo fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
"Looks like I hit him too hard," Sesshomaru said looking at Hojo. "Oh well."  
  
"Shall we go?" Kagome asked looking at Hojo.  
  
"Sure why not." Inu Yasha said looking a little scared.  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru left.  
  
"Someone get a teacher!" one of the students cried.  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome burst into laughter at the cries of students for a teacher. It took them awhile to get back to Higurashi Shrine. When they came up the steps, they saw Mrs. Higurashi trying to open the well-house.  
  
"WOULD YOU LET ME OUT!!" someone yelled from inside.  
  
"I'm working on that Koga!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted with laughter. Kagome looked appalled and stormed inside. Sesshomaru began to laugh.  
  
"LINDE!!!!" came Kagome's voice came from the house.  
  
Inu Yasha bolted inside to see Kagome standing by the couch (which Linde was still laying on) fuming. Linde was looking at her.  
  
"You know, I'd like to keep my hearing." Linde muttered.  
  
"I don't care," Kagome growled. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"What, are you in love with Koga are something?" Linde asked.  
  
"No!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Sure." Linde murmured.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Aaah!!" Inu Yasha cried from the doorway.  
  
Shippou, Rin, Miroku, and Sango all looked over to the doorway. Sesshomaru was standing there while Inu Yasha was flat on his face.  
  
"Ha ha Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru mocked.  
  
"Shut up." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Sesshomaru walked right over him like a doormat.  
  
"Ow." Inu Yasha moaned.  
  
Kagome didn't notice. Linde looked at her.  
  
"I'm not Inu Yasha you know." Linde said.  
  
"Oh my god! Inu Yasha!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
She ran to the door pushing Sesshomaru into the wall, nearly trampling him though in the process and helped Inu Yasha up.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized.  
  
"Ha ha Inu Yasha." Linde and Sesshomaru mocked him.  
  
"You two want trouble?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
The two of them looked at him and started laughing. At that moment Koga burst into the room.  
  
"Oh look it's Koga." Sango groaned.  
  
"Here we go." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Our peace has come to an end." Shippou moaned and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Rin agreed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY WOMAN!!!!" Koga yelled.  
  
"Koga would you get over her?" Sango asked.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Koga ordered.  
  
Kagome stood up and slapped Koga across the face (a little Koga bashing never ever ever hurt anyone...god i love my job *grins with pure joy*).  
  
"Koga don't ever say that to Sango or anyone else! Especially in front of children!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Wha-what?" Koga asked.  
  
"You're just a friend Koga," Kagome snapped. "Get over me!"  
  
"What does that word mean?" Rin and Shippou asked.  
  
"It means nothing nothing at all." Linde said.  
  
"Don't ever say it." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"You'll find yourself in big trouble." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah big trouble." Sango agreed.  
  
Kagome stormed out of the house looking angry. Inu Yasha glared at Koga.  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BASTARD!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Linde and Sango yelled.  
  
"You should really watch your language Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru scolded.  
  
"Young ears are present Inu Yasha." Miroku scolded, shaking his finger at him.  
  
"You should talk; you're a pervert." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"What's that mean?" Rin asked.  
  
"It means nothing, Rin, nothing." Shippou and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said looking at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"What they said; absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru lied.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Nothing, it means absolutely nothing." Inu Yasha lied.  
  
"LESS TALK MORE GOING AFTER KAGOME!!!" Linde yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her.  
  
"I'm on it," Inu Yasha said walking out the door. "Bye!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in and looked at Koga.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you out." Mrs. Higurashi said to herself.  
  
"It was you!" Linde yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't just leave him in there." Mrs. Higurashi stated.  
  
"But you're ruining my fun!" Linde whined.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't let Jaken out." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" everyone yelled besides Sesshomaru.  
  
Jaken walked in. Linde glared at him.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, pole and duck-tape please." Linde ordered politely.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked out to get a pole and duck-tape.  
  
"Sesshomaru can you grab Jaken for me?" Linde asked.  
  
"Sure, here you go." Sesshomaru muttered handing Jaken to her.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! WHY?!" Jaken asked.  
  
"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"Yes my lord." Jaken mumbled.  
  
Linde grabbed Jaken and began to strangle him. Mrs. Higurashi came back with duck-tape and a pole.  
  
"Thanks." Linde said snatching them.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Linde duck-taped his mouth shut and then duck-taped him to the pole yet again.  
  
"You're not going to put him the well-house again are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Maybe." Linde muttered.  
  
"How about the closet?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.  
  
"That works." Linde agreed handing Jaken to her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi put him in the closet.  
  
"Lock it too, would you?" Linde asked.  
  
"Sure." Mrs. Higurashi agreed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi locked the closet door.  
  
********************************  
  
To Kagome...  
  
Kagome was halfway to the park almost in tears. People were looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong, did he break up with you?" a woman asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled and ran off crying.  
  
Inu Yasha was going after her. It was nearly dark and it was getting kind of cold. He confronted the woman who asked her the question.  
  
"So why'd you make her cry?" the woman asked.  
  
"I didn't make her cry," Inu Yasha snapped. "Just tell me where she went!"  
  
"She went towards the park in tears," the woman replied. "Poor girl."  
  
Inu Yasha tore off after Kagome. When he found her, she was a quarter of the way to the park in tears. Kagome looked up at him when he reached her.  
  
"C'mon Kagome." Inu Yasha said taking her hand.  
  
"Where are we going, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To where you were going." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"The park?" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Inu Yasha said.  
  
The two of them walked off holding hands.  
  
**************************************  
  
"What's taking those two so long?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered aloud as she looked out the door.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N:  
  
SO MY WONDERFUL LITTLE READERS AND REVIEWERS HOW DID YOU LIKE THE WONDERFUL CHAPPER!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST REVIEW!!! AND THE STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON!!! SO SOAK UP EVERY WORD YOU CAN WHILE IT LASTS!!! KU KU KU!!! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF-DOOM!!!!  
  
Well? I REALLY hope you liked it because it could be a while before another chapter is uploaded. Well, you know what to do now! PLZ REVIEW!! SEND IDEAS!! ANYTHING!! Ideas are needed!! Any fluff moments or funny moments you think would be good.  
  
Well,  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome  
  
ONE MORE THING!!!! If you're also reading "Crossing Time", I have NO IDEA when I'll be able to update that one. I'm done writing the chapter, yes, but I still have to type it up and edit it and all that good crap. Okay, one request for that story, I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP! I've already gotten some really good ideas from my friend inudog (thank you so much! ur such a good friend!) and I'm still figuring out where I could put them in the story. And if you haven't read it, you can if you want and give me your opinion. Lots of people like it and I'm happy about that.  
  
Okay, NOW I'M DONE!!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	24. Chapper 23

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! The next one will take a while to finish..it's gonna be the longest one..at least I think...it should...if it isn't..i will hurt my sister for not making it long enough! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, go and read it!  
  
JA NE,  
  
~Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were at the park. Nobody was there so they had it all to themselves.  
  
"Kagome tell me why were you crying?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I was crying because you didn't come after me I thought you were angry with me for telling you the s-word." Kagome answered.  
  
"That's not the whole reason is it?" Inu Yasha asked seeing right through her.  
  
"True," Kagome muttered lowering her eyes. "I also started to cry because you didn't come after me. Usually you come after me to argue."  
  
"I know." Inu Yasha admitted blushing slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you come after me until now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh that," Inu Yasha replied still slightly pink. "I was arguing with everybody and that bastard, Koga. Man I want to pound him."  
  
"I know you do Inu Yasha," Kagome said closing her eyes in exasperation. "I wish he'd get over me. He's just a friend."  
  
"Not for me." Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha sat down on a bench under a sakura tree. Inu Yasha began to talk to her.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want you to leave me," Inu Yasha said to her while Kagome began to fall asleep. "I've decide I don't want to be a full demon (still isn't taking a hint). But remain with you as a hanyou. I don't know what'll happen, but I'll be with you always."  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome to see her asleep.  
  
"Asleep.....she's asleep! Oooooh, she's going to pay for this." Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Inu Yasha picked her up on his back and began to carry her. Many people gave them compliments on making up with their argument.  
  
"WE DIDN'T GET IN A FIGHT!!!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily (*in very very overly cheery voice* I love my job).  
  
The people didn't say anything. When Inu Yasha got back Linde was up and moving around. Of course, when he came in she started cracking up laughing again.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked her.  
  
"HAHAHAHANOTHINGHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Linde laughed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, get off of my woman." Koga ordered.  
  
"Hey Linde we should tell Koga that Kagome's going to marry Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
"I like that." Linde whispered.  
  
"Don't do that." Inu Yasha said breaking into their conversation.  
  
"Why?" Linde asked.  
  
"Cause he won't forget." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"Inu Yasha, he'll forget in 5 minutes." Sesshomaru reassured him laughing.  
  
"Hey Koga." Linde said slyly.  
  
"No pleas do-" Inu Yasha began to beg but Sesshomaru covered his mouth.  
  
"Not one word." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"What?" Koga asked.  
  
"Kagome's gonna marry Inu Yasha." Linde answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Koga yelled.  
  
Sure enough 5 minutes later, Koga forgot (just like Sesshy said). Inu Yasha mumbled something. Kagome was still asleep luckily. Mrs. Higurashi came out and told them that dinner was ready.  
  
"Here try this." Mrs. Higurashi said offering curry (Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha don't know what this is yet) to Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha ate some of it. Linde continued eating like nothing was happening (*cough* mind-reading *cough*).  
  
"HOOOOOOT!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru went completely silent and didn't say anything. Kagome stirred hearing Inu Yasha's yell of 'hot'. Linde cracked up laughing and Kagome heard this. Kagome walked in.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Mneh" (Imagine this: if you've seen episode 82, which most of u haven't cause it's not translated, then you would understand this. Inu Yasha has his tongue sticking out and is trying to talk. IT'S THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!)  
  
"It's just curry, I didn't think it was that hot." Mrs. Higurashi said. (not sure how this scene in the episode went cause it was kinda blurry on my friends computer screen....she downloaded the episode! I HAVE PEOPLE IN HIGH PLACES!)  
  
"Mneh mneh neh mneh neh" Inu Yasha "said" angrily.  
  
"Oh, so you can't have curry, but when you're fighting you can have a large hole in your chest." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Inu Yasha turned and glared at her. "Mneh." (He's just frustrated! He wouldn't glare at her but he does in the episode so i thought that would work best! DON'T BLAME ME!!!!!)  
  
Kagome muttered something under her breath. Linde started to laugh harder.  
  
"I'm definitely surprised Inu Yasha." Sango laughed.  
  
"Apparently you can't take curry." Shippou said grinning.  
  
"Mneh mneh mneh mneh mneh." Inu Yasha "said" glaring at the both of them.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru?" Miroku said looking at him.  
  
"Mneh." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
Linde laughed harder than ever and whacked Koga (a little Koga bashing never hurt anyone) in the face. Kagome started to laugh and sat down joining them.  
  
"It's just curry mutt-face." Koga teased.  
  
"You want some too?" Linde asked evily.  
  
Linde shoved curry into Koga's mouth.  
  
"HOOOOOT!!" Koga yelled (just like Inu Yasha....god i love my job).  
  
"Ha ha!" Linde laughed.  
  
"Seems you can't take curry either Koga." Miroku laughed.  
  
Koga lunged at Miroku overturning the table. Sango yelled since tea got spilled all down her front. Linde looked ready to kill him. Kagome started to yell at Koga at the top of her lungs. Miroku got tackled by Koga while Sango was still screaming thanks to the tea.  
  
"KOGA YOU JERK!!!" Sango and Kagome yelled.  
  
"What?" Koga asked still holding Miroku by his collar.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked ready to faint. Linde was behind Koga looking very very angry and ready to kill him. She tapped him on the shoulder. Koga looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Koga," Linde whispered sticking her face right up to his. "Why don't you ever take a hint and STAY IN THE WELLHOUSE WHERE I STUCK YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Koga asked angrily.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean," Linde yelled. "First, you spill hot tea all over Sango and then you just have to ruin the nice meal Mrs. Higurashi prepared for us. You deserve to be in the well house and you know what?"  
  
"What?" Koga asked.  
  
"That's exactly where you're going." Linde answered.  
  
Linde grabbed Koga by his ponytail and dragged him out of the house to the well house. That was the last they saw of him for awhile (I'm tired of Koga.he annoys me..oh well a little Koga bashing never hurt anyone..*in an overly cheery voice* GOD I LOVE MY JOB!!!...don't worry all you Koga fans he'll break out..well.. maybe).  
  
***************  
  
A/N: *big thunderous voice that fills the entire universe and beyond* MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC- POWERS-OF-DOOM!!!! HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPPER!!! OH AND ONE MORE THING!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPPER IS THE LAST ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL MAKE IT EXTREMELY LONG SO PEOPLE DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
  
How'd you like it? I know it wasn't that long, but hey! WHAT CAN YOU DO?!  
  
I was kinda hoping to post this chapter on Christmas Eve, or even Christmas day, but that didn't work..i'm gonna be busy both days.  
  
The last chapter will come soon! Until then,  
  
JA NE!  
  
~Kagome 


	25. Chapper 24

Chapter 24:  
  
A/N: Okay peoples as you well know from the last author's note...this is the final chapter. It's going to be very long....so if you don't finish it in one day (believe I can write really really long chapters if I go nuts with the keyboard), you shall finish it in one day! OR ELSE!!! *in big thunderous voice through a mega-phone, throw a microphone, through a speaker, and through some more speakers that fills up the entire universe* FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF- DOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!muwhahahahahahahaha!! Okay peoples you get the picture. Since I'm the A.A.O.A.O.A.P.O.D (my title abbreviated) I will not write the first chapter for the first sequel any time soon if I do not get reviews. Okay ja- NO WAIT DON'T LISTEN TO MY EVIL SIDE!!!! I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY!!!! I do what the voices inside my head tell me to do. Okay ja- NOOOOOO!!! DON'T LISTEN TO MY EVIL SIDE!!! R&R OR THERE WILL BE NO FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL ANYTIME SOOOOOON!!!!!!! OKAY FOR REAL THIS TIME JA NE!!!!!! oh one more thing!!! r&r  
  
******************  
  
After Linde had dragged Koga out, everyone heard a series of yells, bashing, shrieking, and other stuff (that I won't get into right now). Basically it sounded as if Linde was killing Koga and Sesshomaru had a wistful look on his face.  
  
"I wish I was doing that right now." Sesshomaru muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"What? Killing Koga?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Sesshomaru replied grinning evilly.  
  
Linde came back in dusting off her hands.  
  
"Don't tell me you killed Koga." Kagome said.  
  
"Why don't you look outside." Linde suggested, laughing.  
  
Kagome walked outside.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" Miroku asked as Sango helped him stand (NOTICE THE LITTLE ACTION THERE!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE A.A.O.A.O.A.P.O.D!!!!).  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Linde replied.  
  
Kagome came back in looking very confused.  
  
"Did you see a dead body outside?" Linde asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Then what did you do?" Sango asked.  
  
"It sounded as if you were killing him or something." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"I was trying to make it sound like I was killing him," Linde said grinning very, very evilly with a very, very cold look (okay people, you know Sesshy's cold stare of death look...well that's what Linde's doing only much, much colder), "but I wasn't."  
  
"Then what did you do?" Sango repeated.  
  
"Oh that," Linde said finally listening to her. "Let's just say I beat him to a pulp, gave him a concussion, knocked him out for a couple days, threw him in the well-house, and locked it."  
  
Linde waved her hand and the overturned table went back up. The food was gone, but the dishes were washing themselves and they were also drying and putting themselves away (what a wonderful thing......no dishes to wash you can do it all by magic.....oh so very wonderful).  
  
"I would've killed him for the good it would do." Sesshomaru said under his breath.  
  
"What's that?" Linde said with a deadly tone.  
  
"Ummmm.....nothing." Sesshomaru lied.  
  
"Oh I heard what you said, and in good time he'll be dead." Linde said grinning.  
  
"I'm scared now." Shippou whined.  
  
"You should be." Miroku said.  
  
BASH!!!!! Miroku fell over with swirly eyes and a 'x' for a mouth! Linde looked at him, her hand still raised. (A/N: Let's just say that this is what Miroku looks like at the moment....@_@)  
  
"That was fun." Linde said rather happily.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi still looked ready to faint.  
  
"Mom, are you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"You should go sit down." Linde advised.  
  
Miroku gave up his chair for Mrs. Higurashi. Linde started digging in the cupboards, throwing out the stuff she didn't need. Of course, she was making it land on the table gently.  
  
"Nope, no I don't want that," Linde muttered still throwing stuff out. "There it is."  
  
She pulled out a cup and put it on the table. Linde walked off for awhile, leaving the others wondering where she went. After about five minutes she popped up in the dining room. Shippou jumped and hid behind Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha grabbed Shippou by the tail.  
  
"That was real nice of 'em." Linde muttered angrily.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Miroku asked.  
  
Linde threw him a dirty look.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Linde replied still giving him the dirty look.  
  
"Okay then." Miroku muttered.  
  
Linde began to make tea for Mrs. Higurashi. She made herbs appear out of nowhere while grinning evilly.  
  
"Now they'll pay." Linde muttered grinning evilly.  
  
"Who?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"People." Linde replied cutting up the herbs with a small knife in the shape of a crescent.  
  
"Again, who?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"The apothecary." Linde whispered.  
  
"The apothecary?" Inu Yasha repeated.  
  
Linde looked at him with a very evil look.  
  
"Don't impress the matter." Linde warned.  
  
Inu Yasha fell silent. Linde continued to make tea for Mrs. Higurashi. There was a loud crash from outside. Linde sighed.  
  
"I knew I should have sealed it with magic." Linde muttered to herself still making tea for Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her. Koga came running into the room looking very, very angry. Everyone besides Linde stared at him. Koga walked over to Linde and glared at her.  
  
"Hey wench, why'd you lock me in the well-house again?" Koga asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't call me a wench," Linde said not even looking at him. "And I'm not going to answer your question."  
  
"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION WENCH!!" Koga ordered.  
  
Linde turned around and cut Koga's shoulder.  
  
"Don't yell in my ear." Linde growled.  
  
Linde walked over to the sink and washed her razor sharp blade and then sterilized it with magic. She glared at Koga as she continued her work. Koga returned the look. Linde just realized something and looked at Koga.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought I knocked you out and gave you a concussion that should have kept you unconscious for a couple of days." Linde said in a rush staring at Koga.  
  
Koga grinned. Linde began to grin evilly. Linde dragged Koga out of the room and locked the well-house door.  
  
"Why don't you stay there for awhile." Linde suggested.  
  
"LET ME OUT WENCH!!" Koga yelled.  
  
"For that, I'm not going to let you out." Linde said with pure loathing in her voice.  
  
When she came back everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." they all muttered.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Linde went back to making tea for Mrs. Higurashi and when she was finally done, she sat it down in front of Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Don't chug it, take it in sips or the magic will work faster than I intended it to." Linde said floating in the air.  
  
"Magic?" Mrs. Higurashi said doubtfully.  
  
"Yup, I put magic into your tea so it will help you go to sleep," Linde replied. "If you chug it though, you'll fall asleep faster than I intended you to."  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Higurashi muttered taking a sip of the herbal tea.  
  
Kagome stared at Linde.  
  
"You're saying that you put a drug into my mother's tea?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Pretty much, but it's more like a medicine because she'll be well rested tomorrow morning." Linde said happily.  
  
"That's not the point!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was still slowly sipping at her tea.  
  
"Kagome dear, don't yell at her," Mrs. Higurashi said. "The tea is excellent."  
  
Kagome stared openmouthed at her mother in horror.  
  
"What?!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Kagome, I'd like to keep my hearing." Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
Kagome looked at him dumbfounded. Inu Yasha was staring at Sesshomaru with his mouth open and he was pointing at him (he he he).  
  
"That's the first time you've actually said my name." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, and what of it?" Sesshomaru asked rather crossly.  
  
Then Kagome did something shocking. She hugged Sesshomaru!  
  
"Can you get off me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'm family now so you better get used to it." Kagome answered.  
  
Linde was taking this chance to sneak out of the kitchen. Kagome glared after her.  
  
"Get back here." Kagome said.  
  
Linde's head popped back into the kitchen.  
  
"Nope. Bye!" Linde said happily and then was completely gone.  
  
"I wonder where she's going." Inu Yasha wondered aloud.  
  
"Me too." Kagome said letting go of Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing.  
  
"Sesshomaru do you like Linde?" Inu Yasha asked grinning evilly.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Inu Yasha as if he were an idiot.  
  
"Are you insane, Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No, but it seems as if you like her." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"Yep. You're insane." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
Miroku whispered something to Sango who immediately started laughing. Sesshomaru just went outside.  
  
"Yeah he likes her." Inu Yasha said.  
  
A rock came flying through the open window hitting Inu Yasha in the head.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine but Sesshomaru's going to pay for that!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"No fighting!" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, okay, but you're going to let him get away with it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered.  
  
She walked outside to no sign of Sesshomaru. There was nobody but Koga. Sesshomaru of course was in the Goshinboku God Tree.  
  
"Koga did you throw that rock?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" Koga asked.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes in frustration just as Linde came back up with a bag on her head.  
  
"Kagome, let me handle this." Linde said removing the bag from her head.  
  
"YOU!" Koga yelled.  
  
"I won't hurt you if you won't yell at me." Linde said calmly.  
  
Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"I have a deal to make with you," Linde said. "I'll let you come back inside if you don't yell or fight."  
  
"Okay." Koga said.  
  
"On one condition," Linde said still blocking the entrance, "if you screw up once tonight you're going straight back to the well-house. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Koga said.  
  
"I just know he's going to screw up." Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
Linde didn't move until Kagome was back inside. Linde stood aside. Koga walked inside. There was quite a bit of yelling after that. Linde didn't move just to play it safe.  
  
"You know that he's going to screw up, right?" Sesshomaru said to her from the tree.  
  
"Yea, I know," Linde said grinning rather evilly, "that's why I have this bag."  
  
"What are you planning?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You'll find out very soon." Linde said before walking back inside with her bag.  
  
Sesshomaru soon went back inside.  
  
*******************  
  
Sesshomaru and Linde were in a corner of the living room talking in very low voices. Everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Okay in the bag I brought back with me, are bricks." Linde whispered very quietly.  
  
"Really." Sesshomaru whispered back.  
  
"Yup, since I knew Koga was going to break out," Linde explained quietly, "I went and got these bricks."  
  
"What for?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Linde smiled.  
  
"To throw at him if he goes outside." Linde answered.  
  
Sesshomaru covered his mouth to smother the laughter. Lind started to crack up laughing and Sesshomaru joined her. Everyone was staring at them still.  
  
"What's up with him?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah he never laughs." Miroku said.  
  
"I knew it," Inu Yasha said. "I knew he liked her."  
  
"You can't be to sure about that." Kagome said.  
  
Linde and Sesshomaru glared at him.  
  
"One more word and you die." they said at the same time.  
  
Everyone fell silent as they began to crack up laughing again.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow morning." Linde said.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped laughing. Linde walked out carrying a blanket and her bag full of bricks. Everyone else slowly went to bed. Sesshomaru was "supposedly" asleep. Shockingly it was in the same corner he and Linde had been talking to each other in.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's room......  
  
The women were getting ready for bed. Shippou didn't know what he was seeing so it's all good. Kagome turned out the light and went to sleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome was with Inu Yasha in the fuedal era. They were holding hands walking through his forest far from the village. Suddenly, a darkness began to cover the sky, and a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness. Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It was too late. The Tetsusaiga shattered beyond repair. The shadowed figure then killed him.  
  
"No! Inu Yasha!" Kagome sobbed as the figure turned to kill her. "INU YASHA!!!!!"  
  
The figure began to fade. In its place stood a woman. Her hair was long and brown with a few black streaks. Her eyes a dark green, the same green as her dress and cloak.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked in her dream.  
  
"My name does not matter." the figure answered.  
  
Her dark green eyes stared straight into Kagome's. She felt as if she couldn't move.  
  
"What you have been dreaming about is the future." the figure said as in answer to a question that Kagome had no intention of asking.  
  
"The future of what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That is the future that will come to pass if you do not gather the shards and get the jewel from Naraku." the figure answered then faded.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome cried.  
  
It was too late.  
  
*End of Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome woke up, but not in tears this time. Kagome stood up. She carefully walked around Sango and Rin. She opened the door quietly and walked downstairs. Koga was snoring in the opposite corner from Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha was asleep on the couch. Sesshomaru was "supposedly" sleeping in the opposite corner from Sesshomaru. Miroku was asleep on the floor near the couch. Kagome moved quietly around Miroku and sat next to Inu Yasha. She shook him awake.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered shaking him gently.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled over nearly knocking her off the couch (I love my job as the ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISTIC-POWERS-OF-DOOM!!). Kagome shook him again.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered in his ear.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha muttered waking up.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing down here?" Inu Yasha asked quietly. "I need to talk to you." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshomaru, who was fake sleeping, heard all this and what Kagome said caught his attention. Koga was still snoring loudly, which might've been a good thing if Sesshomaru hadn't been awake.  
  
"I wish he would shut up." Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I've been having this dream." Kagome told him.  
  
"What was it about?" Inu Yasha asked concerned.  
  
"Well...." Kagome began explaining everything to Inu Yasha who listened in shock.  
  
Sesshomaru was still listening intently to every word that was said, hearing Inu Yasha swear a couple of times.  
  
"So that's what you've been crying about." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yes." Kagome admitted.  
  
"So this woman told you that this would happen if Naraku got the jewel." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yes." Kagome admitted.  
  
"This smells of Naraku." Inu Yasha said crossly.  
  
"It couldn't have been Naraku though." Kagome whispered angrily.  
  
"It has to be-" Inu Yasha was about to say before Kagome cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to argue anymore," Kagome whispered cutting off Inu Yasha. "I'll talk to Linde in the morning. She's more knowledgeable about magic than we are."  
  
"Good point," Inu Yasha said turning over. "Aren't you going back upstairs?"  
  
"I don't feel like it." Kagome said staring at the wall.  
  
Inu Yasha put his haori around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome muttered looking at the wall again.  
  
Kagome slowly began to fall asleep. Inu Yasha watched her before falling asleep himself.  
  
The next morning, Koga was the first one up. When he looked across the room to see if any of the others were up, he noticed Inu Yasha and Kagome sleeping together on the couch and started freaking out.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THIS ALL ABOUT!!!" Koga yelled.  
  
Upstairs Sango jumped hitting her head under Kagome's desk since she had shifted a bit.  
  
"Ow." Sango moaned.  
  
Rin jumped literally a foot in the air. Shippou jumped onto Kagome's bed.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"She's not...ow...up here...ow...I wonder where she is." Sango moaned holding her head.  
  
Downstairs...Sesshomaru's eyes had opened up and he looked very, very angry. Miroku had woken up and heard the loud whack from upstairs. He decided to go upstairs and see what the loud noises were all about. Miroku opened the door to see Sango cradling her head under Kagome's desk.  
  
"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked walking over to her.  
  
Rin and Shippou were watching everything.  
  
"Oh no." they moaned.  
  
Sango's head snapped up again. She hit the underside of Kagome's desk again.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Sango you okay?" Miroku asked again.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku. Then she realized something.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed slapping him in the face.  
  
"All I did was ask if you were all right!" Miroku exclaimed moving away from her.  
  
"OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!!!" Sango screamed crawling out form under Kagome's desk and grabbed her pillow as well.  
  
Miroku bolted out of Kagome's room and Sango close behind. Sango and Miroku stopped dead seeing Koga backing up to the wall and Sesshomaru looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"Uh....um...." Koga mumbled looking for words that would stop his anger.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were looking at him.  
  
"Now what?" they whispered.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha saw Sango and Miroku. Sango lunged, taking advantage of Sesshomaru glaring at Koga.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango shrieked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at them once and Koga ran out of Kagome's house. Sesshomaru tore after him. Sango continued to attack Miroku. Linde who had expected all of this had gotten sleep and was waiting for Koga and saw him come out. Sesshomaru stopped short to avoid the oncoming pelting of bricks. Linde heard Koga coming and started throwing bricks at him. One hit him in the head very, very hard and he was knocked unconscious. Linde however continued to throw bricks at him.  
  
"You know he's already knocked out." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I know that." Linde replied from inside the safety of the trees branches.  
  
"Then why are you still pelting him with bricks?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I want him to be unconscious for a few days," Linde answered truthfully. "He was ticking me off anyway."  
  
Linde continued pelting Koga with bricks. Sesshomaru started to go back inside when Linde spoke to him.  
  
"You didn't get any sleep last night did you?" Linde asked.  
  
"Yeah and?" Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
"I knew that would happen." Linde said.  
  
Little did they know that everybody, besides Sango and Miroku who was still being beat up by Sango, were listening to their conversation.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I didn't want to." Linde answered.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Sesshomaru asked himself.  
  
Sessshomaru walked back inside to may stares.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at them.  
  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
Sesshomaru, being tired, went back to sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Linde was outside picking up her bricks and putting them back in the tree. The others were inside watching Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru of course was fast asleep. Linde came walking in form outside with a big evil grin on her face. She looked at Sesshomaru quickly and then her evil grin broadened.  
  
"Hey Rin, Shippou, do you want me to teach you something?" Linde asked grinning evilly.  
  
"Yeah!" Rin and Shippou cried happily.  
  
"Okay let's go!" Linde said happily picking up Rin and Shippou.  
  
"Now what is she up too?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.  
  
Linde walked outside with Rin and Shippou. Inu Yasha and the others (besides Sesshomaru) looked out the side of the door. They saw Linde hop up in the Goshinboku God Tree.  
  
"Oh no." Kagome moaned looking over at Koga's form which was shaded by shadow.  
  
Miroku was about to ask them something when they heard Linde's voice.  
  
"You see this pile of bricks here?" Linde asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rin and Shippou answered simultaneously (ooooo...big word).  
  
"You see Koga down there?" Linde asked.  
  
Inu Yasha and the other's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Rin and Shippou answered simultaneously again.  
  
"Here's what I want you to do," Linde said happily. "I want you to take one of these bricks and throw them at Koga."  
  
"Okay!" Rin and Shippou cried happily.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to where Sesshomaru was. She gently shook him awake. Sesshomaru woke up and glared at her.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at her.  
  
"Don't give me that look Sesshomaru," Kagome scolded. "You might want to see this."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up still glaring at her.  
  
"I told you not to do that." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Why do I care?" Sesshomaru answered still glaring.  
  
"Follow me." Kagome said sighing to herself.  
  
Kagome walked out of the house followed by Sesshomaru, who did not look happy.  
  
"Linde what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
Linde's head popped out of the tree.  
  
"What's it look like-oh hi Sesshomaru!" Linde said her grin fading a little.  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome.  
  
"This is what you brought me out for?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome answered.  
  
"All because she's teaching Rin and Shippou to through bricks at Koga." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome murmured sheepishly.  
  
"I don't care." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk back inside Kagome's house.  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to stop her?" Kagome called to him.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and looked at her angrily.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome got a weird look on her face and didn't answer Sesshomaru's question. Sesshomaru just walked back in the house and went back to sleep.  
  
"Inu Yasha, can you see what Sesshomaru's doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha walked back inside and saw Sesshomaru sleeping again. Inu Yasha came back out again.  
  
"He's asleep." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Is that all that he's going to do today?" Kagome asked herself out loud.  
  
"Pretty much." Linde answered from the tree.  
  
"You know something Linde." Kagome said glaring at the tree.  
  
"Maybe." Linde replied.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up into the Goshinboku God Tree and grabbed Linde. He jumped down with Linde and dropped her on the ground.  
  
"I didn't appreciate that." Linde said looking at him with an innocent look.  
  
Linde stood up and bashed him in the head (you know the story).  
  
"Just keep throwing bricks at Koga like I taught you too." Linde told Rin and Shippou.  
  
"Okay!" they yelled from the tree.  
  
"Talk Linde." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"What?" Linde asked.  
  
"About what you know." Kagome answered.  
  
"About what?" Linde asked looking 'innocent.'  
  
"About why he's going to sleep all day." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh that! Why should I tell you?" Linde realized.  
  
All of the others sweatdropped (he he he).  
  
"Just tell us what you know." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"Okay, okay," Linde replied rather agitated. "He was up all night and that's all I'm going to say."  
  
"That's not the entire story is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, but I'm not going to tell you the rest." Linde answered jumping back into the tree.  
  
"Just tell us!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Nope." Linde replied laughing evilly.  
  
"Don't try to ask her anymore." Kagome said sighing softly.  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"She won't answer." Kagome answered.  
  
Sango came outside and stood behind Inu Yasha.  
  
"What did she say?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped a foot in the air. Sango started laughing.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Sango answered smiling.  
  
"She said that Sesshomaru was up all night," Kagome answered. "I wonder why?"  
  
**************  
  
Linde came back in an hour later with a happy Rin and Shippou trailing behind her.  
  
"Linde I'd like to talk to you." Kagome told her.  
  
"Okay." Linde replied shortly.  
  
Kagome and Linde walked upstairs to her room. Kagome shut the door softly.  
  
"What's up?" Linde asked sitting on the floor.  
  
"I had this dream last night." Kagome replied sitting across from her.  
  
"What kind of dream?" Linde asked.  
  
Kagome then relayed what she had told Inu Yasha last night.  
  
"What did this woman look like?" Linde asked calmly.  
  
"Well she had long brown hair with black streaks," Kagome answered, "and she was dressed in green."  
  
"Say no more," Linde answered. "I know who the woman is."  
  
"Who is she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've know her for a long time," Linde answered grinning. "She's a prophet. The girl sent you a vision that she had. She is only warning you of what may come to pass."  
  
"Who was the figure though?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I do not know," Linde answered. "If she continues to show you this dream the figure may grow more prominent."  
  
Kagome thought over what she had said for a minute.  
  
"Who is your enemy?" Linde asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's just a theory I have." Linde answered.  
  
"Well, Naraku is our enemy." Kagome replied.  
  
Linde smiled.  
  
"There you have it," Linde said smiling. "It is just a theory. I believe that this figure is Naraku. If he gets the entire Shikon Jewel what happens?"  
  
"He gets stronger." Kagome answered.  
  
"Precisely. If Naraku gets the entire jewel then Inu Yasha won't be able to beat him," Linde said thoughtfully. "If that happens then it's hopeless. What she's trying to tell you is that you've got to get your act together and look for more jewel shards. Another thing might be is to tell you to stay on your guard while in the feudal era and the modern era."  
  
"Is this true?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"No, it's just a theory." Linde answered.  
  
Kagome relaxed a little.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't relax just yet," Linde said. "You know that Naraku came her a month ago while we were in the modern era. He could easily come back again with all the jewel shards. Another thing, theories usually don't actually happen. This one however may actually happen though."  
  
"Great, you actually shatter the little relaxation I had." Kagome said exasperated.  
  
"You can be calm for now," Linde replied calmly. "Naraku wouldn't be such of an idiot to come to the modern era just to kill Inu Yasha and you."  
  
Kagome sighed to herself. Linde smiled calmly.  
  
*******************  
  
Linde and Kagome walked back downstairs. Sango and the others looked at them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshomaru of course was still asleep. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha could I talk with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked outside and slipped inside the well house so they wouldn't be overheard. Kagome then relayed everything Linde had told her.  
  
"So its just a theory but it's very likely to happen." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"That's what she said." Kagome replied.  
  
At that moment there was a crash from inside the well.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
The well house began to shake violently. A small wooden doll (like the ones that Naraku uses) popped out of the well.  
  
"A demon puppet?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.  
  
"How stupid can he get?" Inu Yasha asked angrily.  
  
The puppet changed into Naraku's form. They both sweatdropped.  
  
"Naraku must be really stupid to put a jewel shard in it too." Kagome said.  
  
"Where?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"The jewel shard is in the puppet's head." Kagome answered.  
  
"Okay." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Inu Yasha don't use the wind scar, you'll blow up the well house." Kagome warned.  
  
Inu Yasha just nodded and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He cut the puppet in half and then cut the puppet's head into little tiny pieces. Inu Yasha picked up the jewel shard and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"What an idiot." Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed.  
  
The two walked back inside to many stare, besides Sesshomaru.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked.  
  
"A demon puppet of Naraku." Kagome answered.  
  
"It had jewel shard too." Inu Yasha added.  
  
Linde jumped to her feet and bolted out of the door.  
  
"I wonder what's up with her." Miroku said out loud.  
  
"Same with me." Kagome agreed.  
  
Linde came back in looking a little scared.  
  
"This isn't good." Linde said looking at Kagome.  
  
******************  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome was with Inu Yasha in the feudal era. They were holding hands walking through his forest far from the village. Suddenly, a darkness began to cover the sky, and a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness. Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It was too late. The Tetsusaiga shattered beyond repair. The shadowed figure then ki-  
  
*Dream Sequence Cut Off in Middle*  
  
Kagome jumped up and sat up in bed. She looked to her left to see Sango with Shippou curled up by her shoulder.  
  
"That was odd," Kagome thought. "My dream got cut off in the middle."  
  
Kagome just decided to go back to sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
The following morning, Kagome was up and running around getting ready for school. Sango was sitting on the couch watching her. Shippou was sitting on the couch's arm by Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome why don't you stay home today?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You've been so busy at school," Shippou whined giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please stay home today."  
  
"I'm sorry Shippou," Kagome apologized. "I have exams coming up though."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll look after him." Sango said grinning.  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome said going out the door.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen 5 minutes later.  
  
"Kagome you-where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sango.  
  
"She left about 5 minutes ago," Sango answered. "Why?"  
  
"She forgot her lunch." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
"Again." Inu Yasha said exasperated.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Sango stood up.  
  
"I'll take it to her." Sango offered.  
  
"Okay Sango." Mrs. Higurashi agreed.  
  
"Miroku you're coming with me." Sango said glaring at him.  
  
"Was that a smart decision, Sango?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well, I'll find out." Sango replied.  
  
Sango walked upstairs to get her hiraikotsu. Her and Miroku left with Kirara.  
  
Meanwhile at school....Kagome was sitting at her desk staring at her math book.  
  
"Oh great I forgot my lunch. That's just wonderful." Kagome thought.  
  
The math teacher continued to lecture the class. Kagome was ready to fall asleep. The door suddenly opened and who was standing there but none other than Sango and Miroku. Kagome stared at her. Sango walked straight up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you forgot your lunch," Sango said handing her lunch to her. "Here."  
  
"Thanks a lot Sango." Kagome muttered looking a little shocked.  
  
"Why hello there lovely ladies!" Miroku said to three girls in the front of the class.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned their heads slowly in Miroku's direction.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango yelled.  
  
Sango started chasing Miroku around the classroom.  
  
"Higurashi do you know these people?" the teacher asked her.  
  
"Yes sensei." Kagome replied.  
  
"Higurashi stand in the hall." the teacher ordered.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked into the hall. Sango chased Miroku out of the classroom and all the way back to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"You took that lunch to her right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yes." Sango answered.  
  
"Well after you left I just realized something." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"That was Sota's lunch." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped (and Sesshomaru had a few frustration marks).  
  
"Inu Yasha, could you and Sesshomaru take her real lunch to her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Sure." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"No." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You're going." Inu Yasha insisted.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hobo will be there." Inu Yasha said grinning evilly.  
  
"No o'dense one!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Okay okay." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Okay." Sesshomaru agreed standing up.  
  
"You must really hate him." Miroku said.  
  
"I won't deny that I hate him but I'll just leave it at that." Sesshomaru replied leaving with Inu Yasha.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha opened the door to Kagome's classroom. Kagome stared at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome and began to rumage through her bag. He pulled out Sota's lunch and switched it with Kagome's. Sesshomaru was giving the teacher the look of death.  
  
"Why is he staring at me with a look of death?" the teacher wondered.  
  
"Maybe because he hates you." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
Sesshomaru caught sight of Hojo and walked over to him. Hojo looked at him. BASH! Hojo slid out of his chair to the floor unconscious. Sesshomaru gave a cold smile.  
  
"He must really hate him." a student said.  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka rolled their eyes. Kagome hit her head. Sesshomaru was standing straight in front of the student in a matter of seconds thanks to his amazing speed. He gave him a very cold look.  
  
"Make that, loathe with a passion." Sesshomaru said smiling evilly.  
  
The door slid open again. None other than Linde stood there. She was holding a brick. Linde walked right up to the unconscious Hojo and picked up Hojo. She picked up Hojo and bashed him in the head with her brick. Linde then walked back out.  
  
"Who was she?" the teacher asked.  
  
Linde' head popped back in.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare and I'll leave it at that." Linde answered.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped (I love my job MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Linde walked back out cackling down the hall.  
  
"That was strange." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha left to take Sota his lunch.  
  
"Higurashi do you know those three people?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Kagome answered.  
  
"Higurashi stand in the hall." the teacher ordered.  
  
Sesshomaru bolted back in and hit the teacher in the head and left yet again. Linde popped back in the room cackling.  
  
"DO NOT MAKE HER STAND IN THE HALL!!" Linde cackled insanely.  
  
"Why?" the teacher asked shaking.  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO AND I AM YOUR WORST NIGTHMARE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Linde shrieked laughing insanely.  
  
"Okay Higurashi you don't have to stand in the hall." the teacher said quaking in fear.  
  
Linde vanished. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were going to Sota's school. Of course walking to two schools can make a person (or demon) hungry. So both of them ate half of Sota's lunch. They opened the door to Sota's classroom. Everyone stared at them.  
  
"Big brother Inu Yasha! Uncle Sesshomaru!" Sota cried.  
  
"I'm not your uncle." Sesshomaru retorted.  
  
"Well you are now because Inu Yasha is marrying my sister." Sota replied.  
  
"Damn the brat's right." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"Sota how old is your sister?" one of Sota's classmates asked.  
  
"She's fifteen." Sota replied.  
  
"Isn't that young?" his classmate asked.  
  
Linde popped up.  
  
"Hey you call that young? Among my people, in certain clans, girls got married at ten," Linde said grinning evilly. "Besides where they come from fifteen is considered an adult."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Should I tell them," Linde muttered to herself. "No I won't tell them. I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Aunt Linde!" Sota cried.  
  
"I'm not your aunt." Linde retorted.  
  
"But-" Sota began.  
  
"No 'buts.'" Linde said angrily.  
  
Inu Yasha handed Sota his lunch.  
  
"Here." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sota opened his lunch.  
  
"You ate half it." Sota said.  
  
"Correction we both ate half of it." Sesshomaru said as Inu Yasha turned toward him looking extremely scared.  
  
"You never say anything like that." Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Linde began to walk out of the room muttering to herself. She turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lately you've been scaring me." Linde said.  
  
"Yeah and?" Sesshomaru retorted.  
  
"But I thought you didn't like human food." Sota said.  
  
"I've eaten you mother's cooking, haven't I?" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Yeah." Sota answered.  
  
"That answer your question." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
Linde, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru left.  
  
*************  
  
"Why did you have to show up of all people?" Inu Yasha asked Linde.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Linde asked back  
  
"Because I said so!" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"Because I could and I'll leave it at that." Linde said grinning.  
  
"You're not answering the question." Inu Yasha said getting stupid look on his face (if you've ever read book 9 and you see Inu Yasha walk up behind Miroku and Shippou, you'll know what I'm talking about).  
  
Sesshomaru was getting irritated.  
  
"You two must really like fighting." he muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
Linde started laughing.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"I'm laughing at absolutely nothing and I'd like to keep my hearing." Linde replied laughing to herself.  
  
"Inu Yasha you're such an idiot." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It's completely obvious that she's laughing at you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"LINDE!!" Inu Yasha yelled running after her.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Linde laughed running away from him.  
  
Sesshomaru just walked calmly back to the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
***********************  
  
Linde and Inu Yasha were ahead of Sesshomaru and the three of them were walking up the stairs by then. Actually, Inu Yasha was more like chasing Linde up the stairs.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Linde laughed insanely.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Linde continued laughing for no apparent reason.  
  
"Inu Yasha no matter how many times you tell her to shut up she won't." Sesshomaru told him like Inu Yasha was an idiot or something.  
  
"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"Well aren't you nice." Sesshomaru retorted sarcastically (notice the sarcastic part).  
  
Linde of course was still cracking up laughing. Inu Yasha began chasing her again.  
  
"You're such an idiot." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What's that?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"That you're an idiot, what else?" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Inu Yasha started chasing Sesshomaru and Linde up the stairs with Tetsusaiga out (isn't that just wonderful). Linde ran into Kagome's house cracking up laughing, still, for no apparent reason. Mrs. Higurashi, hearing Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru yelling at each other, walked outside.  
  
"Don't start fighting." Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha stopped and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. Sesshomaru was wearing the look of I-hate-you-die.  
  
"Oh get used to it." Mrs. Higurashi snapped.  
  
"HA HA!!" Linde laughed.  
  
A few hours later Kagome came home. Sesshomaru looked bored. Koga was up and seemingly in fine condition again. Linde looked extremely disappointed about that. Rin had tied a piece of string around Sesshomaru's finger. Sesshomaru was just watching Kirara bat at it. Kagome sweatdropped. Sango was lying on the floor, with her legs on a chair, watching Linde glare at Koga.  
  
"You all seem bored." Kagome said stating the obvious.  
  
"Of course we are." Sango said.  
  
"You just stated the obvious." Miroku said from behind the television.  
  
"When are we going back to the fuedal era?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Ow," Miroku moaned. "I just shocked myself."  
  
Kagome and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"I was thinking we all could stay for a few more months." Kagome replied to Sesshomaru's earlier question.  
  
"Do I have to?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied. "I want to get to know my soon to be brother-in- law."  
  
"Kagome you don't want to do that." Inu Yasha suggested.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, go dig a hole." Kagome retorted.  
  
"Great," Koga said. "This is going to be long."  
  
Everybody else just started moaning and groaning.  
  
"Oh stop whining." Kagome ordered.  
  
"I really don't want to stay." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"To bad." Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome there's one problem," Linde said still glaring at Koga. "We're bored out of our minds."  
  
"That could easily be fixed." Kagome said.  
  
"How exactly?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"I can play hookey for a few days, if mom will agree." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Then what do you suppose we do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to take you all out for something." Kagome replied.  
  
"No." Sesshomaru said quickly.  
  
"To bad." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"I hate you." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.  
  
"I hate you too." Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
"Enough of the 'I hate you' stuff." Kagome ordered.  
  
"I think it's a fine idea Kagome." Miroku agreed full heartedly.  
  
Sango looked at him from her spot on the floor.  
  
"What are you planning Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing." Miroku answered.  
  
"Sure." everyone said disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh well aren't you nice." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Well at least I've got two people on my side." Kagome said happily.  
  
Of course that little argument continued for quite some time.  
  
The End (of the first part that is)  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: Okay peoples! I'm finally done with the last chapper. I can finally begin to work on the second TSD! AND REMEMBER!!! BE GOOD LITTLE READERS AND I WON'T WRITE A THIRD OR FOURTH!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? I hope you liked it, cause that was the last chapter of the first part of this story! There are 4 parts, so keep reading!  
  
JA! 


End file.
